Tales from the Brother's Grimm Naruto Style
by Kaylin Arrowin
Summary: a series of drabbles from the vault of The Brother's Grimm. and not all have happy endings.
1. Authors note NOT CHAPTER!

The Tales of the Brothers Grimm

**The Tales of the Brothers Grimm**

RI: I'm starting a series of drabbles that include different stories from the Brother's Grimm and Naruto. And not all of them end happily. So tread carefully and sleep with the lights on.

Oh and if you would like to request a story from the Brother's Grimm. Then go ahead I'll try and get it written.


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

The Tales of the Brothers Grimm

**Little Red Riding Hood**

XxXxXxX

RI: Hey everyone! This is something new that I just thought of making!! Be prepared for some scenes of macabre and a little fluffiness (not much). These are stories from the Brother's Grimm, but they include the characters from Naruto. From little red riding hood, to Hansel and Gretel you will be on the edge of your seats in fear.

XxXxXxX

Once upon a time, there was a little boy, named Naruto, and his mother, named Kushina, who lived in a cabin near the woods where the boy's mother would make herbs for the village. They all loved Naruto and his red hood that he took everywhere with him.

One day, the mother told the young boy that she would be moving to a cabin next to lake in the woods because of the herbs that grew there. So she sent him to his uncle, a spiteful man who only did things to benefit his own needs.

When Naruto arrived at his uncle Danzou's house, the spiteful man immediately fixed a corset made of Iron to him. "When you are able to break free of this corset then I will let you visit your mother." So for days afterward Naruto would spend hours in his room pounding on the corset to break free from the metal case.

Two weeks later, as the sky started turning beautiful shades of peach and purple to signal the oncoming night, Naruto appeared before his uncle, the metal corset in his bruised, bleeding hands. "Uncle", he said, "I would like to go visit my mother now." And with that he left to pack and prepare for his departure.

"Naruto," Danzou said, as he gave him a basket of food for his trip, "Trust no one. There are some very dangerous creatures that reside in those woods." Turning his back to him, and pulling his hood up to cover his face, Naruto set off to his dear mother's house.

XxXxXxXxX

Off in the edge of the woods, a 9 tailed fox surveyed his territory as Naruto came walking towards him, singing a song from his childhood. Smiling sadistically, Kyuubi decided to check out this strange person walking towards the path into the forest.

Keeping to the path, the young blonde soon came upon a fork in the road. Not knowing which way to go, he started to think, but before a single thought entered his mind, a strange looking man appeared before him. _'Maybe he can tell me which way to!'_ Naruto thought happily. "If you're wondering which way to go, I would suggest go to your left. That is the fastest way." And with that the blonde boy walked off.

It was a lie of course. The fox was leading him down the long way so he would have time to get to the Boy's mothers house before him. Along the way, the Fox was attacked by a hunter (the hunter's name is Kakashi); luckily he was able to get away before any real damage was done. Arriving to the cabin next to the lake quickly, he killed the woman and dressed up as her.

XxXxXxXxX

Coming upon his mothers house made Naruto feel happy. Finally he could see his mother! Knocking on the door he heard a muffled 'come in' and entered carefully.

"Mother! I am so happy to see you after all this time!" Naruto cried, running to where his mother was sitting. "Dear child you must be famished," the Fox said, trying to sound like the boy's mother, "there is some food prepared for you. Please change then eat."

Changing quickly, Naruto sat down to a plate of fresh meat and a glass of wine. Taking his first bite of his meal, Naruto noticed a bird sitting in the window. "Don't eat that. It's your mothers skin!" alarmed, Naruto turned to the fox who was sitting in the other room. "Mother," Naruto began, "there's a bird outside that says I am eating your flesh!" sitting up a little, the fox replied, "Shoo away the bird. He lies." Not heeding the little birds' words, he began drinking the wine.

Soon a cat came by, and cried out, "Don't drink that, it's your mothers blood!" even more alarmed, Naruto turned to his "mother" who was tensing up unnoticeably. "Mother!" Naruto said turning again, "there's a cat that says that I'm drinking your blood!" growling very softly, his "mother" responded, "get rid of that pesky cat. It tells nothing but lies." Turning to tell the cat to leave, he noticed that the cat had already left. Finished with his dinner, Naruto got up and went over to his "mother".

"Mother what great big eyes you have." Naruto said, sitting in front of Kyuubi. "All the better to see you with." Kyuubi said, sitting up, careful not to show his tails or ears. "Mother what great big teeth you have." Naruto said, sitting closer yet to the disguised fox. "All the better to eat you with!" the fox yelled attacking Naruto, and killing him.

And what happened to the Fox? Well let's just say he escaped.

To Be Continued…?

XxXxXxXxX

AUTHOR'S CORNER!!

RI: so how did you like it? Was it a little too macabre, or not enough? I was trying to remember this story so tell me how I did. Ok?


	3. Kappa

KAPPA

**KAPPA**

RI: I'm back! I had a little trouble thinking of stories to write because, honestly, I could only think of Hansel and Gretel, and the three little pigs. I'm thinking of doing the story "Baba yaga" too, because I can't think of any other Grimm Brother's stories to write. Oh and I'm gonna write one from my own memories. It is called "mo'tose de sarco" or "the maiden snatcher". Seriously dun ask on that one.

KkKkKkKkK

Walking through the woods on a crisp fall day, I realized that I had strayed too far into the woods.

Ohayo, My name is Sakura Haruno. I live in the feudal era of Japan. On the outskirts of Edo I think. I am a Ronin who travels every few years to find a new place to live. Though I have to disguise myself so people don't know that I am a woman. Seriously, do you really think that people would respect a woman samurai? Exactly. So I cut my hair super short, and took some cloth and used it to hide my breasts. My voice didn't matter; people just think I'm a boy who hasn't hit puberty yet.

Trying to find my way back is harder than I thought. Damn my crappy sense of direction! I guess I will have to ask someone for directions. "Miss you need to learn to not leave your guard down." Startled I turned around in time to see a smallish pixie fluttering around my head excitedly. "You naughty little pixie what did you do?!" I cried out, trying to catch the long brown haired creature. "Nothing, yet. But your best bet would be to go across the river." Said Neji, the pixie. "I normally don't trust fairy folk, but with you I'm willing to."

KkKkKkKkK

'_Yosh! Neji is doing what he was taught to do!'_ thought a crazy Kappa by the name of Lee. _'Now I w ill be recognized by the other Kappa. And if I'm not then I will do 2000 pushups (1)!!'_ Lee thought, jumping underwater (A/N: how the hell he does it I will never know).

KkKkKkKkK

'_Stupid fairy! Led me all around the woods! At least I'm at the river now. I'm gonna get a drink before I cross.'_ Sakura thought, stooping down to get some water. All of a sudden, she noticed a strange face replace hers. Jumping back quickly she, clinked her sword out a little to prepare for a fight.

Slowly, a green head popped out of the water, and the first thing she noticed were the gigantic eyebrows that the kappa seemed to sport with pride. Stifling her horror to the creature with caterpillars that seemed to live on his face. "Who or what are you?!" Sakura almost screeched, backing away slightly, cause honestly he scared her. Who wouldn't be afraid of a kappa who wore green spandex and orange leg warmers? I would, that's for damned sure.

As quickly as she could, Sakura drew her sword and took a stance in front of the scary kappa. "Yosh! I am Lee the Kappa!!" Lee yelled, almost jumping out of the water in excitement.

Quirking her eyebrow in annoyance, Sakura stood up, and sheathed her sword quietly. "You are a weird creature. What the hell?!" she yelled, almost being tripped by a 9 tailed fox with blonde hair. _'What the hell is with the woods today?!"_ thought an irate Sakura.

KkKkKkKkK

The Kappa got away, much to Sakura's annoyance. Though she couldn't stay mad for long. She had a new pet named Naruto the Kitsune. "So Naruto, how would you like some of your namesake, hm?" she asked the adorable little kitsune, who was jumping around the simple 8 tatami mat(1) room. "of course you would love some. I'll even put some Inari in the bowl with them!!" she said happily watching when the little bundle of energy accidentally ran into a wall.

Author's Corner!!

1. The tatami mat was used in Feudal Japan to measure a room. So 8 mats is a pretty big room, considering that was usually the main council room for most prominent clans. Or a small clan with not very many people. I may not be right, but if I'm not then you can correct me.

2. Kappa- the creature usually found in small lakes, ponds, or if you're lucky, a drainage pipe (dun ask, I saw it in a manga). They are green , they have an indent on the top of their heads which is usually covered by a cap or something, and there are two ways to kill them. One is by making them bow which makes the water on the top of their head fall out. The second way is by making them bow you chop off their heads. I forgot one thing. They look like Jaken from Inuyasha,But much more vicious.


	4. HANSEL AND GRETEL

HANSEL AND GRETEL

**HANSEL AND GRETEL**

RI: yep just as the title says!! It's Hansel and Gretel's time to shine!! This time this story will be Macabre, and all the horror that you need to read about for two little children. So be prepared for the scare of your life!!

XxXxXxXxX

Once in a little village on the outskirts of a small village, there lived a wood cutter and his two children. The children's mother had died when the second child was born. The Father was heartbroken over his loss, and decided to live his life for him and his children.

"But Papa, I don't want to go to town today!" cried a little boy by the name of Neji. "Neji, my son, you must go to town and sell the wood so we can eat for the next week." Hiashi told him, bundling the wood up so Neji would be able carry it easier. "Father, can I go with Aniki?" came the small voice of Hinata, the younger sibling. "Sure you can imouto!! I'm gonna need all the help I can get!!" Neji said smiling at his little sister (A/N: I always thought they should be siblings. Sweet, ne?). "Neji remember to keep an eye on Hinata!! That Kiba boy might try something!" Hiashi warned, standing at the front door, watching as his children walked off towards the town.

XxXxXxXxX

_'Soon'_ were the thoughts of a busty blonde woman (A/N: any guesses? Not very hard people) who was watching Neji and Hinata sell the wood that was piled next to them._ 'I will trick them into following me into the woods!!'_ she cackled silently, scaring the person who was serving her warm sake. Coming back to her senses quickly, Tsunade started drinking her sake quickly.

XxXxXxXxX

"Neji, what t-time do you t-think we s-should go home?" Hinata asked, trying to hide behind him as Kiba came by. "A-Aniki it's getting d-dark. If we don't h-hurry up we're gonna get l-lost!" she squeaked, coming out from behind Neji, making sure Kiba was nowhere in sight. "Then we should leave now, so we don't get caught in the dark." Neji said, so his little sister wouldn't worry.

Ever since she was a little girl, Hinata had always taken care of her Brother and Father. They always called her, "Their little ray of sunshine". (A/N: for those of you who don't know, Hinata means "Sunny Day" in Japanese. So quite literally Hinata Hyuuga is a pun in itself. Her whole name means "Sunny Day/Ray of Sunshine".)

As the two children walked through the forest, they didn't notice the Blonde, busty woman walking 20 feet to their left, trying as quickly as she could to get to her candy cabin deep in the woods. (A/N: is it me or do I have a thing for forests?) Coming up quickly, she decided to change her clothes, as to throw off suspicion of who she was. (Yea right. Everyone can recognize who she was by her gigantimous chest) "Aniki!" the voice of a young girl that came from nowhere, "L-look! A candy house!" Smiling evilly, Tsunade walked slowly to the front room where she could watch the children carefully before deciding to invite them in.

"Well lookie here! Two little dumplings have gotten lost. Well come in, come in, the sweets won't get any fresher." Tsunade said, moving out of the door so Neji and Hinata could walk in (FYI: neji almost got hit in the head by Tsunade's gigantimous chest. Poor him (sarcasm)). Walking to the kitchen, Tsunade smiled evilly and grabbing the tray of chocolate chip cookies. "Here ya go chillens. Some chocolate chip cookies that are fresh from the oven!" she smiled, thinking, _'Oh, you two are not going to make it!'_

XxXxXxXxX

"A-Aniki, I don't feel comfortable b-being here! Let's leave before she c-comes back!" Hinata whispered, moving slowly towards the door. "Nii-san?! Nii-san w-wake up! What's g-going on?!" Everything started to get fuzzy as Hinata tried to get her brother up. Suddenly Tsunade came back into the room with a large butcher knife, covered in blood. "Hmmm… seems your brother has a thing for sweets, ne? Too bad, seems that he will be the first, no?" and with an evil cackle, the busty woman took the half dead Neji back into the kitchen. Screams soon filled the small cabin, as the woman started cutting Neji. The horrified, bloody, screams emanating from the kitchen only served to scare Hinata more.

XxXxXxXxX

IN THE KITCHEN

"How should I do this, hm? Slow and painful? Or maybe quick and just as painful?" Tsunade asked herself, setting Neji on the cutting board. "Slow and painful it is then." She stated, grabbing a slimmer knife from somewhere behind her. Slowly, she started digging the boning knife into Neji, filleting him slowly, just to revel in the horrible screams he emitted, blooding trailing down the side of his mouth. Not noticing the young, pale eyed girl behind her, Tsunade kept cutting Neji, now reveling in the whimpers he emitted, cause he couldn't scream anymore, watching the blood trail down his body in crimson streams (A/N: Sorry this is like the kinkiest dream EVAH!! I like the pain and blood… just ignore the previous statement).

Quickly grabbing the butcher knife that was left on the kitchen table (A/N: I never said Tsunade was smart), Hinata inched closer and closer to the crazy woman with a chest that could dam a river. Several inches from her back, Hinata raised the Butcher knife as high as she could, and struck her right in the spine, severing it in one slice. A short cry brought Hinata back, as she watched the woman fall to the ground, unable to move her legs. "Y-you almost killed my b-brother! You t-too shall die!!" Hinata yelled, her eyes betraying no emotions as she picked her brother up, the best she could, and carried a safe distance from the horrible house. "D-don't worry A-Aniki, you w-will be safe s-soon." She told him, making sure the horrible woman didn't puncture anything. "N-now to rid the w-world of this e-evil house."

Grabbing a can of lighter fluid, and some matches. She left the house and doused the front of it in starter, fire liquid. Striking the match with great accuracy, she tossed it at the fluid, watching in horrid fascination as a beautiful blue flame rose up higher and higher into the night sky. "C-come on Neji let's g-go home." Hinata stated, picking neji up the best she could, getting covered in even more of the crimson fluid. Half carrying, half dragging him, Hinata swayed the butcher knife in one had, her big brother in the other. "H-Hinata, thank you f-for rescuing m-me, cough cough, I-I don't know w-what I would've d-done without y-you." He said, trying to stay conscious.

"F-father we're back! Can you help m-me please?" Hinata called, struggling under Neji's weight. "Hinata…HOLY HELL! Hinata what happened?!" Hiashi yelled, grabbing Neji before Hinata fell from exhaustion. "A-Aniki was almost k-killed by this evil w-woman, who started carving h-him up like a T-thanksgiving turkey. I killed her C-chichiue!! I killed her!!" Hinata cried, helping her father patch up Neji. "All that matters is that both of you are safe." He said, calming her down

THE END…?

Chillen- strangely enough that's what my mum calls me and my little brother.

Aniki- big brother

imouto- little sister

Chichiue- father. The "ue" is a term of respect.

I always wondered what a scary Hinata looked like. Well here's the story for it!

Thanks to **ilikelickingwindows**,I have remembered a brother's Grimm story!! Rapunzel will be added to the vault!! Thanks sweetie pie, I love you for that!!


	5. Rapunzel

Rapunzel Rapunzel

RI: ok here's Rapunzel. This one I definitely know from when I was a little kid. **ilikelickingwindows** gave me the website to find all the brother's Grimm stories, so I'll be able to post them all.

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto or Brother's Grimm.

Once upon a time there was a man and a woman, Whose names were Minato and Kushina, who had long, but to no avail, wished for a child. Finally the woman came to believe that the good Lord would fulfill her wish. Through the small rear window of these people's house they could see into a splendid garden that was filled with the most beautiful flowers and herbs. The garden was surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared enter, because it belonged to a sorcerer, whose name was Orochimaru (A/N: go with it here), who possessed great power and was feared by everyone.

One day the woman was standing at this window, and she saw a bed planted with the most beautiful Rapunzel. It looked so fresh and green that she longed for some. It was her greatest desire to eat some of the Rapunzel. This desire increased with every day, and not knowing how to get any, she became miserably ill.

Her husband was frightened, and asked her, "What ails you, dear Kushina?"

"Oh," she answered, "if I do not get some Rapunzel from the garden behind our house, I shall die."

The man, who loved her dearly, thought, _'Before you let your wife die, you must get her some of the Rapunzel, whatever the cost.'_

So, just as it was getting dark he climbed over the high wall into the sorcerer's garden, hastily dug up a handful of Rapunzel, and took it to his wife. She immediately made a salad from it, which she devoured eagerly. It tasted so very good to her that by the next day her desire for more had grown threefold. If she were to have any peace, the man would have to climb into the garden once again. Thus he set forth once again just as it was getting dark. But no sooner than he had climbed over the wall than, to his horror, he saw the sorcerer standing there before him.

"How can you dare," she asked with an angry look, "to climb into my garden and like a thief to steal my Rapunzel? You will pay for this."

"Oh," he answered, "Let mercy overrule justice. I came to do this out of necessity. My wife saw your Rapunzel from our window, and such a longing came over her, that she would die, if she did not get some to eat."

The sorceress's anger abated somewhat, and she said, "If things are as you say, I will allow you to take as much Rapunzel as you want. But under one condition: You must give me the child that your wife will bring to the world. It will do well, and I will take care of it like a mother."

In his fear the man agreed to everything.

When the woman gave birth, the sorcerer appeared, named the little boy Naruto, and took him away. Naruto became the most beautiful child under the sun. When he was twelve years old, the sorcerer locked him in a tower that stood in a forest and that had neither a door nor a stairway, but only a tiny little window at the very top.

When the sorceress wanted to enter, she stood below and called out:

"Naruto, Naruto,  
Let down your hair to me."

Naruto had splendid long hair, as fine as spun gold. When he heard the sorcerer's voice, he untied his braids, wound them around a window hook, and let his hair fall twenty yards to the ground, and the sorcerer climbed up it.

A few years later it happened that a king's son, whose name was Sasuke, (A/N: you knew this was coming) was riding through the forest. As he approached the tower he heard a song so beautiful that he stopped to listen. It was Naruto, who was passing the time by singing with his sweet voice. The prince wanted to climb up to him, and looked for a door in the tower, but none was to be found.

Sasuke rode home, but the song had so touched his heart that he returned to the forest every day and listened to it. One time, as he was thus standing behind a tree, he saw the sorcerer approach, and heard him say:

"Naruto, Naruto,  
Let down your hair."

Then Naruto let down his strands of hair, and the sorcerer climbed up them to him.

"If that is the ladder into the tower, then sometime I will try my luck."

And the next day, just as it was beginning to get dark, he went to the tower and called out:

"Naruto, Naruto,  
Let down your hair."

The hair fell down, and the prince climbed up.

At first Naruto was terribly frightened when a man such as he had never seen before came in to his room. However, the prince began talking to him in a very friendly manner, telling him that his heart had been so touched by his singing that he could have no peace until he had seen him in person. Then Naruto lost his fear, and when he asked him if he would take him as his husband, he thought, _'He would rather have me than would old Frau Orochimaru.'_ he said yes and placed his hand into his. he said, "I would go with you gladly, but I do not know how to get down. Every time that you come, bring a strand of silk, from which I will weave a ladder. When it is finished I will climb down, and you can take me away on your horse. They arranged that he would come to her every evening, for the old woman came by day.

The sorceress did not notice what was happening until one day Naruto said to him, "Frau Orochimaru, tell me why it is that you are more difficult to pull up than is the young prince, who will be arriving any moment now?"

"You godless child," cried the sorcerer. "What am I hearing from you? I thought I had removed you from the whole world, but you have deceived me nonetheless."

In his anger, he grabbed Naruto's beautiful hair, wrapped it a few times around his left hand, grasped a pair of scissors with his right hand, and snip snap, cut it off. And he was so unmerciful that he took Naruto into the wilderness where he suffered greatly.

On the evening of the same day that he sent Naruto away, Orochimaru tied the cut-off hair to the hook at the top of the tower, and when the prince called out:

"Naruto, Naruto,  
Let down your hair."

he let down the hair.

The prince climbed up, but above, instead of his beloved Naruto, he found the sorcerer, who peered at him with poisonous and evil looks.

"Aha!" he cried scornfully. "You have come for your Mistress Darling, but that beautiful bird is no longer sitting in his nest, nor is he singing any more. The cat got him, and will scratch your eyes out as well. You have lost Naruto. You will never see him again."

The prince was overcome with grief, and in his despair threw himself from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell poked out his eyes. Blind, he wandered about in the forest, eating nothing but grass and roots, and doing nothing but weeping and wailing over the loss of his beloved wife. Thus he wandered about miserably for some years, finally happening into the wilderness where Naruto lived miserably with the twins, whose names were Ino and Itachi, which he had given birth to(A/N: again bear with me).

He heard a voice and thought it was familiar. He advanced toward it, and as he approached, Naruto recognized him, and crying, threw his arms around his neck. Two of his tears fell into his eyes, and they became clear once again, and he could see as well as before. He led him into his kingdom, where he was received with joy, and for a long time they lived happily and satisfied.

Okay, I was thinking 'who should be the evil person?' and voila Orochimaru became the evil woman.

I was gonna use Ino for this story, but I don't remember her mother's name. if she even has one…

Yes I used an MPreg in this story. And I added Ino and Itachi as his children. I can picture it though.

Yea I decided that Sasuke should be the prince that sweeps Naruto off his feet.

RI: I hope you guys like this one!! Sorry I wasn't able to post it quicker!! I was at my granparents house. So yea, I got it done, mmkay?


	6. RumpelSasuskin

Rumpelstiltskin RumpelSasuskin

RI: I **really** don't like Rumpelstiltskin. At one point I accidentally called him rumpledforeskin, and I never forgot it. **ilikelickingwindows** I hope you enjoy this one.

Once upon a time there was a miller, whose name was Inoichi, who was poor, but who had a beautiful daughter, whose name was Ino. Now it happened that he got into a conversation with the king, whose name was Shikamaru, and to make an impression on him he said, "I have a daughter who can spin straw into gold."

The king said to the miller, "That is an art that I really like. If your daughter is as skillful as you say, then bring her to my castle tomorrow, and I will put her to the test."

When the girl was brought to him he led her into a room that was entirely filled with straw. Giving her a spinning wheel and a reel, he said, "Get to work now. Spin all night, and if by morning you have not spun this straw into gold, then you will have to die." Then he himself locked the room, and she was there all alone.

Poor Ino sat there, and for her life she did not know what to do. She had no idea how to spin straw into gold. She became more and more afraid, and finally began to cry.

Then suddenly the door opened. A little man stepped inside and said, "Good evening, Mistress Miller, why are you crying so?"

"Oh," answered the girl, "I am supposed to spin straw into gold, and I do not know how to do it."

The little man said, "What will you give me if I spin it for you?"

"My necklace," said the girl.

The little man took the necklace, sat down before the spinning wheel, and whir, whir, whir, three times pulled, and the spool was full. Then he put another one on, and whir, whir, whir, three times pulled, and the second one was full as well. So it went until morning, and then all the straw was spun, and all the spools were filled with gold.

At sunrise Shikamaru came, and when he saw the gold he was surprised and happy, but his heart became even greedier for gold. He had the miller's daughter taken to another room filled with straw. It was even larger, and he ordered her to spin it in one night, if she valued her life.

The girl did not know what to do, and she cried. Once again the door opened, and the little man appeared. He said, "What will you give me if I spin the straw into gold for you?"

"The ring from my finger," answered Ino.

The little man took the ring, and began once again to whir with the spinning wheel. By morning he had spun all the straw into glistening gold. The king was happy beyond measure when he saw it, but he still did not have his fill of gold. He had the miller's daughter taken to a still larger room filled with straw, and said, "Tonight you must spin this too. If you succeed you shall become my wife." He thought, _'Even if she is only a miller's daughter, I will not find a richer wife in the entire world.' _

When the girl was alone the little man returned for a third time. He said, "What will you give me if I spin the straw this time?"

"I have nothing more that I could give you," answered the girl.

"Then promise me, after you are queen, your first child."

'_Who knows what will happen,'_ thought the miller's daughter, and not knowing what else to do, she promised the little man what he demanded. In return the little man once again spun the straw into gold.

When in the morning the king came and found everything just as he desired, he married her, and the beautiful miller's daughter became queen.

A year later she brought a beautiful child to the world. She thought no more about the little man, but suddenly he appeared in her room and said, "Now give me that which you promised."

Ino took fright and offered the little man all the wealth of the kingdom if he would let her keep the child, but the little man said, "No. Something living is dearer to me than all the treasures of the world."

Then the queen began lamenting and crying so much that the little man took pity on her and said, "I will give you three days' time. If by then you know my name, then you shall keep your child."

The queen spent the entire night thinking of all the names she had ever heard. Then she sent a messenger into the country to inquire far and wide what other names there were. When the little man returned the next day she began with Kaspar, Melchior, Balzer, and said in order all the names she knew. After each one the little man said, "That is not my name."

The second day she sent inquiries into the neighborhood as to what names people had. She recited the most unusual and most curious names to the little man: "Is your name perhaps Beastrib? Or Muttoncalf? Or Legstring?"

But he always answered, "That is not my name."

On the third day the messenger returned and said, "I have not been able to find a single new name, but when I was approaching a high mountain in the corner of the woods, there where the fox and the hare say good-night, I saw a little house. A fire was burning in front of the house, and an altogether comical little man was jumping around the fire, hopping on one leg and calling out:

Today I'll bake; tomorrow I'll brew,  
Then I'll fetch the queen's new child,  
It is good that no one knows,  
RumpelSasuskin is my name.

You can imagine how happy the queen was when she heard that name. Soon afterward the little man came in and asked, "Now, Madame Queen, what is my name?"

She first asked, "Is your name Kunz?"

"No."

"Is your name Heinz?"

"No."

"Is your name perhaps RumpelSasuskin?"

"The devil told you that! The devil told you that!" shouted the little man, and with anger he stomped his right foot so hard into the ground that he fell in up to his waist. Then with both hands he took hold of his left foot and ripped himself up the middle in two.

RI: when I wrote this I had the brilliant thought. Sasuke should Rumpelstiltskin!! I just changed his name a little bit, and viola! RumpelSasuskin was born! Please don't kill me when you read this though. I thought it was a good idea. So tell if it was or not, k?


	7. Three little men in the woods

The Three Little Men in the Woods The Three Little Men in the Woods

RI: this is a definite good story. I remember reading this one when I was in 7th grade. I absolutely loved it. Plus its gonna have Ino and Sakura. Ino is gonna be the pretty one who is nice.

There was a man whose wife died, and a woman whose husband died. The man had a daughter, whose name is Sakura, and the woman also had a daughter, whose name is Ino. The girls were acquainted with each other and went for a walk together. Afterwards they came to the woman in her house.

The woman said to the man's daughter, "Listen, tell your father that I would like to marry him, and then you shall wash yourself in milk every morning and drink wine, but my own daughter shall wash herself in water and drink water."

The girl went home and told her father what the woman had said.

The man said, "What shall I do? Marriage is a joy, but also a torment."

Finally, being unable to reach a decision, he pulled off his boot and said, "Take this boot. It has a hole in its sole. Take it to the attic, hang it on the big nail, and then pour water into it. If it holds the water, then I shall again take a wife, but if the water runs through it, then I shall not."

Sakura did as she was told, but the water pulled the hole shut, and the boot filled up to the top. She told her father what had happened. Then he himself went up, and when he saw that she was right, he went to the widow and wooed her, and the wedding was held.

The next morning when the two girls got up, there was milk for the Sakura to wash in and wine for her to drink, but there was water for the Ino to wash herself with and water for her to drink. On the second morning there was water for washing and water to drink for the man's daughter as well as for the woman's daughter. And on the third morning there was water for washing and water to drink for the man's daughter, and milk for washing and wine to drink for the woman's daughter, and so it continued.

The woman became her stepdaughter's worst enemy, and from one day to the next she did whatever she could to make the stepdaughter's life more miserable. Furthermore, she was envious because her stepdaughter was beautiful and kind, while her own daughter was ugly and disgusting.

Once in winter, when everything was frozen as hard as a stone and the hills and valleys were covered with snow, the woman made a dress of paper, called her stepdaughter, and said, "Here, put this dress on and go out into the woods and fetch me a basketful of strawberries. I have a longing for some."

"Good heaven." said Ino. "Strawberries don't grow in the winter. The ground is frozen, and furthermore the snow has covered everything. And why am I to go out in this paper dress? It is so cold outside that one's breath freezes. The wind will blow through the dress, and the thorns will tear it from my body."

"Will you contradict me?" said the stepmother. "Be on your way, and do not let me see you again until you have the basketful of strawberries." Then she gave her a little piece of hard bread and said, "You can eat from this all day," while thinking, _'You will freeze and starve to death out there, and I shall never see you again.' _

Ino obeyed, and put on the paper dress and went out with the basket. There was nothing but snow far and wide, and not a green blade was to be seen. After coming into the woods she saw a small house. Three little dwarfs peeped out. She greeted them and gently knocked on the door.

They shouted, "Come in," and she went into the room and sat down on the bench by the stove to warm herself and eat her breakfast.

The dwarfs said, "Give us some of it, too."

"Gladly," she said, and broke her piece of bread in two, giving them half.

They asked, "What are you doing here in the woods in the wintertime and in your thin dress."

"Oh," Ino answered, "I am supposed to gather a basketful of strawberries, and am not allowed to go home until I have them."

When she had eaten her bread they gave her a broom and said, "Sweep away the snow next to the back door."

Once she was outside, the three little men said to one another, "What shall we give her for being so polite and good and sharing her bread with us?"

The first one said, "I grant her that every day she shall grow more beautiful."

The second one said, "I grant her that gold pieces shall fall from her mouth every time she speaks a word."

The third one said, "I grant her that a king shall come and take her to wife."

The girl did what the dwarfs told her to, and with the broom she swept the snow away from behind the little house, and what do you think she found? Nothing other than ripe strawberries, which came up out of the snow quite dark red. Joyfully she gathered her basketful, thanked the little men, shook hands with each of them, then ran home to take her stepmother what she had demanded.

Upon entering Ino said, "Good-evening," and a piece of gold fell out of her mouth. Then she told what had happened to her in the woods, but with every word she spoke gold pieces fell from her mouth, and soon the whole room was covered with them.

"Just look at her arrogance," shouted Sakura, "to throw gold about in such a manner." But she was secretly envious, and she too wanted to go into the woods to look for strawberries.

The mother said, "No, my dear little daughter, it is too cold. You could freeze to death."

However, her daughter gave no peace, so finally the mother gave in. She sewed a magnificent fur coat for her and had her put it on. She gave her buttered bread and cake for her journey.

Sakura went into the woods and straight up to the little house. The three little dwarfs peeped out again, but she did not greet them. Without looking at them and without greeting them, she stumbled into the room, sat down by the stove, and began to eat her buttered bread and cake.

"Give us some of it," shouted the little men.

To which she replied, "There is not enough for me myself. How can I give some of it to others?"

When she was finished eating they said, "Here is a broom for you. Sweep in front of the back door."

"Sweep for yourselves," she answered. "I am not your maid."

Seeing that they were not going to give her anything, Sakura walked out the door.

Then the little men said to one another, "What shall we give her for being so impolite and having a wicked and envious heart that will never let her give a thing to anyone?"

The first one said, "I grant that every day she shall grow uglier."

The second one said, "I grant that a toad shall jump out of her mouth with every word she says."

The third one said, "I grant that she shall die an unfortunate death."

The girl looked outside for strawberries, but finding none, she went home angrily. And when she opened her mouth to tell her mother what had happened to her in the woods, a toad jumped out of her mouth with every word she said, so that everyone was soon repulsed by her.

The stepmother now became even angrier, and she could think of nothing else but how she could torment the man's daughter, who nonetheless grew more beautiful every day. Finally she took a kettle, set it on the fire, and boiled yarn in it. When it was boiled, she hung it on the poor girl's shoulder, gave her an ax, and told her to go to the frozen river, chop a hole in the ice, and rinse the yarn. Ino obeyed, went to the river and chopped a hole in the ice. While she was chopping, a splendid carriage approached, with the king seated inside.

The carriage stopped, and the king asked, "My child, who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I am a poor girl, and I am rinsing yarn."

The king felt compassion, and when he saw how very beautiful she was, he said to her, "Will you ride with me?"

"Gladly," she answered, for she was happy to get away from the mother and sister.

So Ino got into the carriage and rode away with king Sai. When they arrived at his palace their wedding was celebrated with great pomp, just as the little men had promised the girl.

A year later the young queen gave birth to a son, and when the stepmother heard of her good fortune, she came with her daughter to the palace, pretending that she wanted to pay her a visit. But when the king went out, and no one else was present, the wicked woman seized the queen by the head, and Sakura seized her by the feet, and lifting her out of her bed, they threw her out the window into the stream that flowed by.

After that the ugly daughter lay down in the bed, and the old woman covered her up over her head. When the king returned and wanted to speak to his wife, the old woman said, "Quiet. Quiet. You cannot talk to her now. She has a very high fever. You must let her rest today."

The king suspected no evil, and did not return until the next morning. As he then talked with his wife, and she answered him, a toad jumped out with every word, whereas previously a piece of gold had fallen out. When he asked what the matter was, the old woman said that it came from her high fever, and that she would soon lose it.

During the night the kitchen boy saw a duck swimming along the gutter, and it said, "King, what are you doing? Are you awake or are you asleep?"

Receiving no answer, it said, "What are my guests doing?"

Then the kitchen boy answered, "They are fast asleep."

She asked further, "What is my little baby doing?"

He answered, "He is sound asleep in his cradle."

Then, in the form of the queen, she went upstairs, nursed the baby, fluffed up his cover, tucked him in, and then she swam off through the gutter as a duck.

She came in the same manner for two nights. On the third night, she said to the kitchen boy, "Go and tell the king to take his sword and on the threshold to swing it over me three times."

The kitchen boy ran and told this to the king, who came with his sword and swung it over the spirit three times, and after the third time, his wife was standing before him, vigorous, alive, and healthy, as she had been before.

King Sai was elated, but he kept the queen hidden in a room until the Sunday when the baby was to be baptized. At the baptism he said, "What does a person deserve who drags someone out of bed and throws them into the water?"

The old woman answered, "The scoundrel deserves nothing better than to be put into a barrel stuck full of nails, and then rolled downhill into the water."

Then the king said, "You have pronounced your own sentence."

He ordered such a barrel to be brought. The old woman and her daughter were put into it, and the top was hammered shut. Then the barrel was rolled downhill until it fell into the river.

RI: this is one of my favorites. Sorry for the late update. I forgot about it, and then I got distracted by Adult Swim. So dun be mad. I'm making it up by updating with two stories. So be happy and dun forget that I love you all.

Oh and **ilikelickingwindows**? Would you like to suggest the next story? I'm just trying to make it up to you for not updating quick enough.


	8. Author's Note: Gomen Nasai Minnasan

RI'S RANT: hey everyone

RI'S RANT: hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated the Brothers Grimm stories. School had started two weeks earlier, and I have been trying to get good grades. So, whenever I get a chance I'll try and get a chapter up.

So dun worry I'm still alive and everything. I've just been extremely busy.

Kisses and tons of Lovely-Love,

Rokubi's imouto


	9. The Strange Musician

The Strange Musician The Strange Musician

RI: hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't been able to update!! To make up for it, I'm gonna give you guys a chapter ahead of schedule.

Once upon a time there was a strange musician, whose name was Jiraiya, who was walking through the woods all by himself, thinking about this and that. When there was nothing left for him to think about, Jiraiya said to himself, "It is boring here in the woods. I am going to get myself a good companion."

Then he took his fiddle from his back, and played a tune that sounded through the trees.

Before long a wolf, named Itachi, came trotting through the thicket toward him.

"Ah, a wolf is coming. I have no desire for him," said the musician, but the wolf came nearer and said to him, "Ah, dear musician, you play very well. I too would like to learn to play."

"You can learn quickly," answered the musician. "You will only have to do what I tell you."

"Oh, musician," said Itachi the wolf, "I will obey you like a pupil obeys his teacher."

Jiraiya The musician told him to come along with him, and when they had walked some distance together, they came to an old oak tree. It was hollow inside and split up the middle.

"Look," said the musician, "if you want learn to play the fiddle, put your forepaws into this crack."

The wolf obeyed, and the musician quickly picked up a stone, and with one blow wedged his two paws so firmly that he had to stay lying there like a prisoner.

"Wait here until I return," said the musician, and went on his way.

After a while Jiraiya again said to himself, "It is boring here in the woods. I will get myself another companion."

He took his fiddle and again played into the woods. Before long a fox, named Naruto, came creeping through the trees toward him.

"Ah, a fox is coming," said the musician. "I have no desire for him."

The fox came up to him and said, "Oh, dear musician, you play very well. I too would like to learn to play."

"You can learn quickly," said the musician. "You will only have to do what I tell you."

"Oh, musician," answered Naruto the fox, "I will obey you like a pupil obeys his teacher."

"Follow me," said the musician, and when they had gone some distance together, they came to a footpath with tall saplings on both sides. There the musician stood still, and from one side he bent a young hazelnut tree down to the ground and put his foot on the end of it. Then he bent down another young tree from the other side, and said, "Now little fox, if you want to learn something, give me your left front paw."

The fox obeyed, and the musician tied his paw to the left stem. "Little fox," he said, "now give me your right paw."

He tied the right one to the right stem. After making sure that the knots in the cord were tight enough, he let go. The trees sprang upright and jerked the little fox upward, leaving him hanging there struggling in the air.

"Wait here until I return," said the musician, and went on his way.

Once again Jiraiya said to himself, "It is boring here in the woods. I will get myself another companion. So he took his fiddle, and music sounded through the woods. Then a little hare, named Haku, came jumping toward him.

"Ah, a hare is coming," said the musician. "I do not want him."

"Oh, dear musician," said the hare, "You play very well. I too would like to learn to play."

"You can learn quickly," said the musician. "You will only have to do what I tell you."

"Oh, musician," replied Haku the little hare, "I will obey you like a pupil obeys his teacher."

When they had gone some distance together, they came to an aspen tree in a clearing in the woods. The musician tied a long string around the little hare's neck, and then tied the other end of the string to the tree.

"Now quickly, little hare, run twenty times around the tree," shouted the musician, and the little hare obeyed. When he had run around twenty times, he had wound the string twenty times around the trunk of the tree, and the little hare was caught. The more the hare tugged and pulled, the more the string cut into his tender neck.

"Wait here until I return," said the musician, and went on his way.

The wolf, in the meantime, had pushed and pulled and bitten at the stone, and had worked so long that he freed his feet from the crack. Full of anger and rage he rushed after the musician, wanting to tear him to pieces.

When Naruto the fox saw him running by, he began to wail, crying out with all his might, "Brother Wolf, come help me. The musician has tricked me."

Itachi the wolf pulled down the trees, bit the cord in two, and freed Naruto the fox, who went with him to take revenge on the musician. They found Haku the tied-up hare, whom they rescued as well, then all together they set forth to find their enemy.

The musician had played his fiddle once again as he went on his way, and this time he had been more fortunate. The sound reached the ears of a poor woodcutter, whose name was Asuma, who instantly, whether he wanted to or not, stopped working and, with his ax under his arm, came toward the musician to listen to the music.

"At last the right companion is coming," said Jiraiya the musician, "for I was seeking a human being, not wild animals." And he began to play so beautifully and delightfully that the poor man stood there enraptured, his heart filled with pleasure.

While he was thus standing there, Itachi the wolf, Naruto the fox, and Haku the hare approached. He saw well that they had evil intentions, so he raised his shining axe and placed himself before the musician, as if to say, "Anyone who wants to harm him beware, for he will have to deal with me."

Then the beasts took fright and ran back into the woods. Jiraiya The musician, however, played one more tune for the man to thank him, and then went on his way.

Author's corner!!

Hey everyone!! Im back!!

When I wrote this, for some reason, it reminded me of something that I read when I was a kid.


	10. Tom Thumb

Fairyland grants a couple a diminutive, magickal child who undergoes great adventures

_RI: Here's the next chapter!! I promised to do an extra update and update I did!!_

_Fairyland grants a couple a diminutive, magickal child who undergoes great adventures. I read that in Hinduism the soul was once believed to be the size of a thumb, and that one's heartbeat was the soul dancing in one's heart, and that this passed into European folklore._

In the days of King Minato, there lived a magician whose name was Jiraiya. He was the most learned enchanter of his time. But this is not a story very much about Jiraiya, even though he too appears in it.  
Jiraiya was on a journey, and being weary from his journey he stopped at the cottage of a ploughman, whose name was Kakashi, to ask for something to eat and drink. The ploughman's wife, whose name was Kurenai, immediately brought Jiraiya some milk in a wooden bowl and some brown bread on a wooden platter. Though, for all they knew, their visitor was only a poor beggar, the ploughman and his wife treated him with the best hospitality they could offer.  
Jiraiya was a person who noticed things, and made observations about things, and he rightly observed that the ploughman and his wife were honest, good people. He observed that though the ploughman and his wife were poor, their cottage was kept nice and clean and tidy. He also observed that the ploughman and his wife seemed to be very sad. While he was eating, Jiraiya casually questioned the couple as to why they were melancholy, and the ploughman and his wife told him their story about how they were sad because they had no children.  
The ploughman's wife said, "We would be the happiest people in the world if we had a son, though he be no bigger than his father's thumb."  
Jiraiya thanked the couple for their hospitality and went on his way. As he traveled along, he thought about what the ploughman's wife had said, and was amused with the notion of a boy no bigger than a man's thumb. As soon as he had completed his journey and returned home, he sent for the fairy queen, whose name was Anko, and told her all about the ploughman and his wife and how they had wished to have a son though he only be the size of his father's thumb. The fairy queen agreed that the wish of Kakashi and his wife should be granted, and no sooner was it decided than it was a certainty the ploughman's wife would have a child.

Very soon thereafter, Kurenai felt the child's heart beat inside her. Indeed it seemed as if the child was dancing in her heart, and she and her husband were delighted for they knew their wish had been granted. When the ploughman's wife gave birth, it was to a tiny little boy who within a couple of minutes grew to be the size of his father's thumb, at which point he stopped growing and never did grow anymore.  
While the happy mother was sitting up in bed admiring her new child, the fairy queen Anko appeared, and kissed the infant and announced, "Here is a boy who shall be very unique in the history of little boys. He will grow no larger than his father's thumb, so his name shall be Gaara Thumb." She then summoned fairies from Fairyland and had them clothe the infant in just this way:

_ "An oak-leaf hat he had for his crown,_  
_ His shirt it was by spiders spun:_  
_ With doublet wove of thistledown,_  
_ His trousers up with points were done;_  
_ His stockings, of apple-rind, they tie_  
_ With eye-lash pluck'd from his mother's eye:_  
_ His shoes were made of a mouse's skin,_  
_ Nicely tann'd with hair within."_

It may sound peculiar to have a shirt made of a spider's web, a doublet woven of thistledown, stockings of apple-rind, and shoes made of a mouse's skin, but these were special gifts from fairy land, and just the very things a baby Gaara Thumb's size should have to wear. These things were made to fit him just so, and he was a very handsome infant.  
Gaara grew up in the way that infants grow up into toddlers and then little children, but he remained the size of his father's thumb. He turned out to be a smart boy, and as he grew older he also became very cunning. Some said it was because his parents didn't discipline him enough, and perhaps he shouldn't have been quite so cunning, for it often got him in a number of difficulties.

For instance, little boys used to play with cherry stones, the pits that are inside cherries, and when Gaara was old enough and learned how to play with other boys for cherry-stones, if he lost all his own he would creep into the other boys' bags, steal out some stones, and begin to play again. (I wish I could tell you what this game played with the cherry-stones was, but I don't know, and can only wonder if it was a little like how boys play with marbles.) One day when Gaara was stealing some cherry stones from a boy's pocket, he was caught red-handed just coming out of the bag in which the boy kept his stones. The boy exclaimed, "Ah-ha, my little Gaara Thumb, I have caught you up to your bad tricks at last. Now, see what reward you get for thieving." Then the boy did something very cruel, I think. Gaara's head was sticking out of the bag of stones, and the boy drew the string of the bag tight around Gaara's neck. He shook the bag hard so that the cherry-stones inside bounced all over Gaara, bruising his legs and body terribly. Gaara begged to be let out, and promised never to pull such a trick again.  
Here's something else that Gaara Thumb did, and not too long after he'd been caught stealing the cherry-stones. His mother was making a batter-pudding, and hoping for a little taste of the batter before it was cooked, while his mother was gazing out the window while mixing the pudding, Gaara climbed up on the edge of the bowl in order to reach in and get a little batter off the side. His foot slipped and he fell into the bowl. His mother, not noticing this, stirred him right into the pudding, then put the bowl in a pot of water and put the pot of water over the fire, for the fire would heat the water in the pot to boiling, which would cook the pudding in its bowl. My, didn't it start to get hot, and Gaara so vigorously kicked and struggled to get out that it looked like the pudding was jumping up and down. This frightened Gaara's mother, who thought the pudding was bewitched. She put it outside. A tinker happened to be passing by and saw the pudding. He wrapped up, with a cloth, the pudding that was still in its bowl. Then he put the pudding in his knapsack and walked on.

By now Gaara had been able to get the batter out of his mouth, and he began to cry out, "Help me! Help! Mother, your poor Gaara Thumb is caught in the pudding! Get me out!" This so frightened the tinker, that a pudding possessed a spirit and could talk, that he flung the pudding over the hedge by Gaara's parents' cottage, and ran away. Gaara freed himself from the pudding, and then ran home to his mother who had been searching the kitchen frantically for him. She gave him a kiss and put him to bed for Gaara was exhausted from his adventure.  
One day when Gaara's mother was going out to milk their cow, Gaara asked to go with her, which is something he often did because he liked to have a drink of the milk fresh, while it was still warm from the cow. This day it happened to be very windy, so Gaara's mother tied him with a needleful of thread to a thistle so that he wouldn't be blown away, then she went about her business of milking the cow. Gaara was out of the cow's reach, but when his mother got up to chase away a cat that was after the milk, the cow stepped forward, and smelling Gaara's oak-leaf hat and liking it, she took him and the thistle up in one mouthful. While the cow chewed the thistle, Gaara Thumb, terrified at her great teeth, which could easily crush him to pieces, roared, "Mother, mother!" as loud as he could bawl.  
"Where are you, Gaara, my dear Gaara?" his mother answered.  
Gaara called back, "Here, mother! I'm in the red cow's mouth!"  
Gaara's mother cried out and grabbed the cow's jaws and tried to pry them open. The cow did open its mouth, but not because of Gaara's mother. The cow was startled by the odd noises in her throat Gaara was making; she was so surprised that she opened her mouth and let him drop out. Gaara's mother grabbed him up in her apron, cleaned him off, and ran inside the house with him.  
A little time passed and one day Gaara went out with his father when he was ploughing a field. Gaara wanted to imitate his father, so Gaara's father made him a whip of a barley straw with which he could pretend to drive the cattle. While Gaara's father guided the cattle along, ploughing the field, Gaara walked along behind, snapping his little whip at the cattle. Gaara was having great fun when he slipped into a deep furrow that his father had just ploughed, and into which he had sowed corn as he went along. Gaara yelled out, but his father didn't notice, nor did he see the raven which flew down, picked Gaara up with a grain of corn, and carried him away.

The raven flew with Gaara to the top of a giant's castle by the seaside. He had just placed Gaara down on the turret wall, when the giant, whose name was Chouji, came out for a breath of fresh air. Seeing Gaara sitting there on the wall, Chouji picked him up. If Chouji had possessed any imagination, he would have taken Gaara inside and kept him as a curiosity, for he had never seen a human so small. But this giant, like most, was only concerned with his stomach, and though Gaara was no bigger to him than a pill he swallowed him. Gaara struggled so mightily in the giant's throat that the giant coughed him back out, and, irate, threw him into the sea.  
A fish swam up to Gaara which was every bit as large to Gaara as a whale is to a regular man. Just like that, the fish swallowed him, but, unlike the giant, the fish didn't cough Gaara back out.  
Some fisherman soon caught the fish and delivered it to the cook at King Minato's castle, for King Minato was to have fish for dinner. When the cook cut the fish open, Gaara Thumb was discovered in the fish's stomach, and though Gaara was a little shaken by his stay in the fish's stomach, he was otherwise just fine as he hadn't been in the fish's stomach very long.  
It's not every day one cuts open a fish and finds a wee little boy in it, and of course the cook took Gaara Thumb to King Minato and told him of how he'd found Gaara in the fish. This strange occurrence delighted everyone in the court, and when everyone saw and spoke with Gaara they were that much more delighted for he was such a fun little boy. The king made him a member of his court, and he was a favorite as his merry pranks greatly amused the queen and King Minato's knights. The king, when he rode on horseback, frequently took Gaara along to ride with him. If it rained, Gaara would creep into the king's waistcoat-pocket and sleep there till the rain was over.  
The king questioned Gaara about his parents and where he came from, for he thought that surely Gaara must have been borne of parents every bit as small as their little son. Gaara Thumb told his majesty all about the poor ploughman and his wife, and about how, on the contrary, they were perfectly normal-sized people who lived in King Minato's kingdom.

The king led Gaara into his treasury and told him he should pay his parents a visit, and take with him as much money as he could carry. Gaara got himself a nice purse and put a three penny piece in it, which to Gaara, because it was so large in comparison to him, seemed like it must be worth a great amount. With much labor and difficulty he got the purse on his back, and after traveling two days and nights he arrived at the house of his parents. He was almost tired to death, for in forty-eight hours he had traveled almost half a mile with the huge silver three pence on his back, but he was quite proud as he thought that certainly his parents would now have more than enough money to live on for the rest of their lives. Gaara's parents wept with joy when they saw him, for they thought they had lost him forever, and placed him in a walnut-shell by the fireside where he rested and recuperated from his journey. He feasted for three days on a hazelnut, and though the milk of the hazelnut was thought to be very good for children, this nut made him sick, for a whole nut usually was food enough for him to last a month.  
Gaara got well and said he should return now to King Minato's court. However, it had rained which meant that Gaara couldn't travel, for any little puddle in the road was almost as big to him as a sea. So, his mother took him in her hand, and with one great puff she blew him into King Minato's court. What a ride he had!  
Back at court, Gaara Thumb entertained the king, queen, and nobility at tilts and tournaments. Nobody quite realized how hard he worked to entertained them, or how he overexerted himself. His efforts taxed him so much that they brought on a fit of sickness, and his life was despaired of. (Perhaps he hadn't quite got his strength back from those two days and nights he had spent carrying the silver three pence to his parents.) Everyone was preparing themselves for the worst, when at court arrived the queen of fairies in her chariot, drawn by flying mice. Her mission was an urgent one, so she spoke to no one, but immediately placed Gaara by her side and drove off through the air, nor did she stop until they arrived back at her palace. The fairy queen treated Gaara tenderly, devoting all her attention to him, and giving him magical medicines. Soon, Gaara was restored to health, and the fairy queen let him enjoy all the gay diversions of Fairyland for a little while, so that he laughed all the day long. When the fairy queen was certain Gaara had all his strength back, she called up a fair wind, and, placing Gaara before it blew him straight to the court of King Minato.

The wind slowed when Gaara reached the courtyard of the castle. Gaara was preparing to alight off the wind, just as one would get off a horse, when the cook passed by with a great bowl of furmenty he was carrying to King Minato. "Oh my!" cried out Poor Gaara Thumb as he fell right in the middle of it, splashing the hot furmenty into the cook's eyes.  
The cook dropped the bowl.  
"Oh dear! Oh dear!" Gaara Thumb cried out.  
"Murder! Murder!" bellowed the cook (though I don't know why, for it seems a strange thing to say), and he took the bowl of hot furmenty, with Gaara Thumb in it, and poured it into the dogs' kennel. Then the cook went to complain to King Minato about what had happened.  
What is furmenty? It's also called frumenty, and is a dish of hulled wheat boiled in milk, and seasoned with sugar, cinnamon and raisins, and King Minato loved furmenty so he wasn't any too pleased to hear how it had been ruined. The cook was a red-faced, cross fellow, and he swore to the king that Gaara had ruined the furmenty out of mere mischief.  
Yes, Gaara was in the dog house in more ways than one. The next thing he knew, he was tried and sentenced to be beheaded! Everyone who heard this was astonished by the cruel sentence, and a miller who was very near Gaara stood with his mouth agape because he could scarcely believe what he heard. Gaara glanced about to make sure no one was looking, then he took a great spring and jumped down the miller's throat, unperceived by all. Not even the miller noticed.  
When it was seen that Gaara was lost, the court broke up, and the miller went to his mill. Gaara didn't leave him long at rest, but began to roll and tumble about in the miller's stomach. The miller was certain he was bewitched and sent for a doctor. When Gaara heard the doctor had arrived, Gaara began to dance and sang, and the doctor was as frightened by what was going on in the miller's stomach as the miller. The doctor sent for five more doctors, as well as twenty learned men. The doctors and the learned men, debating with each other over what to do, went on so long and were so tedious that the miller began to yawn. When Gaara saw this, he made another jump, right out of the miller's throat, and landed in the middle of the table.

"So it's you who have been tormenting me!" the miller cried out when he saw Gaara. Furious, he caught hold of Gaara and threw the poor boy out the mill's window and into the river.  
A salmon was swimming by in the river, and when the salmon saw Gaara it snapped him up. Soon thereafter, the salmon was caught and carried to market to be sold, where it was purchased by a steward of a lord. When the lord saw the salmon, he thought it such a fine, exceptional specimen that he had the salmon sent to the king as a gift. The king said he would have it for dinner and sent the salmon to his cook. When the cook cut open the salmon, who should he see but poor Gaara! "Look what came out of the fish!" the cook exclaimed, and ran to the king to offer Gaara up to him, but when he got there he found the king was busy with political matters. The king asked that Gaara be brought in another day; so, the cook, resolving to keep Gaara safely in custody (for Gaara was quite good at giving people the slip), clapped him in a mouse-trap. For a whole week Gaara was left to peep out the wires of the mouse-trap cage. Then the king sent for Gaara. When Gaara was brought into him, the king must have realized how harsh his judgment had been and had second thoughts about it, for he forgave Gaara for causing the cook to drop the furmenty. He even ordered new clothes for Gaara, and knighted him.

_ "His shirt was made of butterflies' wings,_  
_ His boots were made of chicken skins;_  
_ His coat and breeches were made with pride:_  
_ A tailor's needle hung by his side;_  
_ A mouse for a horse he used to ride."_

Astride his mouse, dressed up in his new clothes, Gaara went out to hunt with the king and nobility, who all laughed heartily at Gaara Thumb and his fine, prancing steed. They were passing by a farmhouse when a cat jumped out from behind the door, seized the mouse and little Gaara, and began to devour the mouse. Caught in the cat's jaws, Gaara boldly drew his sword and attacked the cat, which let him fall. Quickly, the king and his nobles went to Gaara's assistance, and one of them caught Gaara in his hat. But poor Gaara was sadly scratched, and his new clothes were torn by the cat's claws. He was carried home and placed in a bed of down that was made for him in a little ivory cabinet. He was only there for a little while however, for the queen of the fairies soon appeared and carried Gaara off again to Fairyland.

This time, the queen of the fairies kept Gaara in fairyland for some years.  
One fine day, the fairy queen had Gaara dressed in bright green. Then, calling up a fair wind, she placed Gaara before it and sent him flying once more through the air back to earth. When Gaara alighted off the wind, he learned that King Minato and his court were no more, that's how much time had passed while he had been in fairy land. King Sarutobi now reigned over the land, and Gaara Thumb was carried before him by the people who came from far and near to see this boy was only as tall as a thumb. King Sarutobi asked Gaara who he was, and from where had he come, to which Gaara answered,

_ "My name is Gaara Thumb,_  
_ From the Fairies I come;_  
_ When King Minato shone,_  
_ This court was my home._  
_ In me he delighted,_  
_ By him I was knighted;_  
_ Did you never hear of_  
_ Sir Gaara Thumb?"_

The king was charmed by Gaara's rhyme. He ordered a little chair to be made, in order that Gaara might sit on his table, and, for Gaara to live in, had a palace built for him that was all of gold, a span high, with a door an inch wide. He even gave Gaara a coach drawn by six small mice.  
Now, Sarutobi queen was enraged as she hadn't been given a new coach as well, and, resolving to ruin Gaara, she complained to the king that Gaara had behaved insolently toward her. This infuriated the king, and when Gaara heard of it, in order to escape the king's fury he crept into an empty snail-shell. Poor little Gaara Thumb, he lay in the snail shell until he was almost starved. Finally, almost too weak to walk, Gaara peeped out of the snail shell, and what should he see settling on the ground but a beautiful butterfly. Gaara climbed onto the butterfly, which flew off into the air with little Gaara on its back. Away, away, away the butterfly flew, from field to field, from tree to tree, until at last it flew into the king's court, where the king, queen, and all the nobles tried to catch the butterfly but could not.

Gaara Thumb, riding the butterfly without a bridle or saddle, was finally too weak to stay on the butterfly anymore. From off the butterfly's back, he fell into a watering-pot, where he was found almost drowned.  
The queen ordered that Gaara be guillotined, and he was put into a mouse-trap cage where he was to be held while the guillotine was being made ready. A cat came by, and seeing something stir in the cage, and supposing it was a mouse, patted the trap about with her paw until she broke it. Poor Gaara had been sitting and contemplating his fate, but here, it seemed, was his chance for liberty, and he escaped from the trap. A spider, taking him for a fly, made for him. Gaara drew his sword and fought valiantly, but the spider's poisonous breath overcame him.

_ "He fell dead on the ground where late he had stood,_  
_ And the spider suck'd up the last drop of his blood."_

When he was found, there was a great grieving for Gaara Thumb. King Sarutobi--despite the grievance he had with Gaara, which the queen had falsely forged--mourned for him, as did his whole court. They buried him under a rosebush, and raised a nice white marble monument over his grave, with the following epitaph:

_ "Here lies Gaara Thumb, King Minato's knight,_  
_ Who died by a spider's cruel bite._  
_ He was well known in Arthur's court,_  
_ Where he afforded gallant sport;_  
_ He rode at tilt and tournament,_  
_ And on a mouse a-hunting went;_  
_ Alive he fill'd the court with mirth,_  
_ His death to sorrow soon gave birth._  
_ Wipe, wipe your eyes, and shake your head,_  
_ and cry, 'Alas! Gaara Thumb is dead.'__" _

RI: Hey everyone!! I would like to thank **ilikelickingwindows** for giving me the request of **Tom Thumb**. I actually had a little trouble thinking of the person for Tom. But I think I did very well.

Anymore requests are very welcome, and i hope I can write them.


	11. The nixie in the pond

The Nixie in the Pond The Nixie in the Pond

RI: I dunno if this is the correct story. Tell me if I am wrong, ok **ilikelickingwindows**?

Once upon a time there was a miller, his name was Minato. He lived contentedly with his wife, her name was Kushina. They had money and land, and their prosperity increased from year to year. But misfortune comes overnight. Just as their wealth had increased, so did it decrease from year to year, until finally the miller scarcely owned even the mill where he lived. He was in great distress, and when Minato lay down after a day's work, he found no rest, but tossed and turned in his bed, filled with worries.

One morning he got up before daybreak and went outside, thinking that the fresh air would lighten his heart. As he was walking across the mill dam, the first sunbeam was just appearing, and he heard something rippling in the pond.

Turning around, he saw a beautiful woman; her name was Kyuubi, rising slowly out of the water. Kyuubi's long hair, which she was holding above her shoulders with her soft hands, flowed down on both sides, and covered her white body. Minato saw very well that she was the nixie of the pond, and he was so frightened that he did not know whether to run away or stay where he was. But the nixie, speaking with a soft voice, called him by name and asked him why he was so sad.

At first the miller was speechless, but when he heard her speak so kindly, Minato took heart and told her how he had lived with good fortune and wealth, but that now he was so poor that he did not know what to do.

"Be at ease," answered Kyuubi the nixie. "I will make you richer and happier than you have ever been before. You must only promise to give me that which has just been born in your house."

"What else can that be," thought the miller, "but a young dog or a young cat," and he promised her what she demanded.

The nixie descended into the water again, and consoled and in good spirits he hurried back to his mill. He had not yet arrived there when the maid came out of the front door and called out to him that he should rejoice, for his wife had given birth to a little boy.

The miller stood there as though he had been struck by lightning. He saw very well that the cunning nixie had known this and had cheated him. With his head lowered he went to his wife's bed. When she said, "Why are you not happy with the beautiful boy?" he told her what had happened to him, and what kind of a promise he had given to the nixie.

"What good to me are good fortune and prosperity," he added, "if I am to lose my child? But what can I do?"

Even the relatives who had come to congratulate them did not have any advice for him.

In the meantime, good fortune returned to the miller's house. He succeeded in everything that he undertook. It was as though the trunks and strongboxes filled themselves of their own accord, and as though money in a chest multiplied overnight. Before long his wealth was greater than it had ever been before. However, it did not bring him happiness without concern, for his agreement with the nixie tormented his heart. Whenever he passed the pond he feared she might appear and demand payment of his debt.

He never allowed Naruto himself to go near the water. "Beware!" he said to him. "If you touch the water a hand will appear, take hold of you, and pull you under."

However, year after year passed, and the nixie made no further appearance, so the miller began to feel at ease.

The boy grew up to be a young man and was apprenticed to a huntsman. When he had learned this trade and had become a skilled huntsman, the lord of the village took him into his service. In the village there lived a beautiful and faithful maiden, her name was Hinata, whom the huntsman liked, and when his master noticed this, he gave him a little house. The two were married, lived peacefully and happily, and loved each other sincerely.

One day the huntsman was pursuing a deer. When the animal ran out of the woods and into an open field he followed it and finally brought it down with a single shot.

He did not notice that he was in the vicinity of the dangerous millpond, and after he had dressed out the deer, he went to the water in order to wash his blood-stained hands. However, he had scarcely dipped them into the water when the nixie emerged. Laughing, she wrapped her wet arms around Naruto, and then pulled him under so quickly that waves splashed over him.

When it was evening and the huntsman did not return home, his wife became frightened. Hinata went out to look for him. He had often told her that he had to be on his guard against the nixie's snares, and that he did not dare to go near the millpond, so she already suspected what had happened. She hurried to the water, and when she found his hunting bag lying on the bank, she could no longer have any doubt of the misfortune. Crying and wringing her hands, she called her beloved by name, but to no avail. She hurried across to the other side of the millpond, and called him anew. She cursed the nixie with harsh words, but no answer followed. The surface of the water remained calm; only the moon's half face stared steadily back up at her.

The poor woman did not leave the pond. With fast strides, never stopping to rest, she walked around it again and again, sometimes in silence, sometimes crying out loudly, sometimes sobbing softly. Finally her strength gave out, and she sank down to the ground, falling into a heavy sleep. She was soon immersed in a dream.

Hinata was fearfully climbing upwards between large rocky cliffs. Thorns and briers were hacking at her feet. Rain was beating into her face. The wind was billowing her long hair about. When she reached the top a totally different sight presented itself to her. The sky was blue, a soft breeze was blowing, and the ground sloped gently downwards, and in a green meadow, dotted with colorful flowers, stood a neat cottage. Hinata walked up to it and opened the door. There sat an old woman, her name was Tsunade, with white hair, who beckoned to her kindly.

At that moment, the poor woman awoke. It was already daylight, and she decided at once to follow her dream. With difficulty she climbed the mountain, and everything was just as she had seen it during the night. The old woman received her kindly, showing her a chair where she was to sit.

"You must have met with misfortune," she said, "having sought out my lonely cottage."

The woman related with tears what had happened to her.

"Be comforted," said Tsunade the old woman. "I will help you. Here is a golden comb for you. Wait until the full moon has risen, then go to the millpond, sit down on the bank and comb your long black hair with this comb. When you are finished set it down on the bank, and you will see what will happen."

The woman returned home, but the time passed slowly for her until the full moon came. Finally the shining disk appeared in the heaven, and Hinata went out to the millpond, sat down, and combed her long black hair with the golden comb. When she was finished she set it down at the water's edge. Before long there came a motion from beneath the water. A wave arose, rolled onto the bank, and carried the comb away with it. In not more time than it took for the comb to sink to the bottom, the surface of the water parted, and the huntsman's head emerged. He said nothing, only looking at his wife with sorrowful glances. That same instant a second wave rushed up and covered her husband's head. Then everything vanished. The millpond lay as peaceful as before, with only the face of the full moon shining on it.

Filled with sorrow, the woman returned, but she saw the old woman's cottage in a dream.

The next morning Hinata again set out and told her sorrows to the wise woman. The old woman gave her a golden flute, and said, "Wait until the full moon comes again, and then take this flute. Sit on the bank and play a beautiful tune on it. When you are finished set it in the sand. Then you will see what will happen."

The woman did what the old woman had told her to do. No sooner was the flute lying in the sand than there was a motion from beneath the water, and a wave rushed up and carried the flute away with it. Immediately afterwards the water parted, and not only her husband's head, but half of his body emerged as well. He stretched out his arms longingly towards her, but a second wave rushed up, covered him, and pulled him down again.

"Oh, what does it help me," said the unhappy woman, "for me only to see my beloved and then to lose him again?"

Despair filled her heart anew, but a dream led her a third time to the old woman's house. She went there, and the wise woman gave her a golden spinning wheel, comforted her, and said, "Everything is not yet fulfilled. Wait until the full moon comes, then take the spinning wheel, sit on the bank, and spin the spool full. When you have done this place the spinning wheel at the water's edge and you will see what will happen."

The woman did everything exactly as she had been told. As soon as the full moon appeared she carried the golden spinning wheel to the bank, and span diligently until she was out of flax, and the spool was completely filled with thread. Hinata had scarcely placed the wheel on the bank when there was a more violent motion than before from the water's depth. Then a powerful wave rushed up and carried the wheel away with it.

Immediately the head and the whole body of her husband emerged in a waterspout. He quickly jumped to the bank, caught his wife by the hand, and fled. They had gone only a little distance when the entire millpond arose with a terrible roar, then with terrible force streamed out across the countryside. The fugitives saw death before their eyes, when the wife in her terror called out for the old woman to help them, and they were instantly transformed, she into a toad, he into a frog.

The flood which had overtaken them could not destroy them, but it separated them and carried them far away. When the water receded and they both reached dry land again, their human forms returned again, but neither knew where the other one was. They found themselves among strange people who did not know their native land. High mountains and deep valleys lay between them. In order to earn a living, they both had to herd sheep. For long years they drove their flocks through fields and woods, and were filled with sorrow and longing.

One day when spring had once again broken forth on the earth, they both went out with their flocks, and as chance would have it, they moved toward one another. He saw a herd on a distant mountainside and drove his sheep toward it. They met in a valley but did not recognize one another, but they were happy that they were no longer so alone. From then on every day they drove their flocks next to each other. They did not speak much, but they did feel comforted.

One evening when the full moon was shining in the sky and the sheep were already at rest, the shepherd took his flute out of his pocket and played on it a beautiful but sorrowful tune. When Naruto had finished he saw that the shepherdess was crying bitterly.

"Why are you crying? He asked.

"Oh," Hinata answered," the full moon was shining like this when I played that tune on the flute for the last time, and my beloved's head emerged out of the water."

He looked at her, and it was as though a veil fell from his eyes. He recognized his beloved wife, and when she looked at him, with the moon shining on his face, she recognized him as well. They embraced and kissed one another, and no one needs to ask if they were happy.

RI: Ne, ne, was it good? I tried my best. I didn't know if this was the right story.


	12. The Twelve Brothers

The Twelve Brothers The Twelve Brothers

RI: hey everyone! I just wanted to update before school tomorrow. Hopefully in the next few weeks or months I will be able to get a job and move out of my Da's house. So let's all be hopeful!!

Once upon a time there were a king (Asuma Sarutobi) and a queen (Kurenai Yuuhi). They lived happily together and had twelve children, all boys. One day the king said to his wife, "If our thirteenth child, whom you are soon going to bring into the world, is a girl, then the twelve others shall die, so that her wealth may be great, and so that she alone may inherit the kingdom."

Indeed, he had twelve coffins made. They were filled with wood shavings and each was fitted with a coffin pillow. He had them put in a locked room, and gave the key to the queen, ordering her to tell no one about them.

The mother sat and mourned the entire day, until the youngest son -- who was always with her, and who was named Benjamin after the Bible -- said to her, "Dear mother, why are you so sad?"

"Dearest child," she answered, "I cannot tell you."

However, he would not leave her in peace, until she unlocked the room and showed him the coffins, already filled with wood shavings.

Then she said, "My dearest Benjamin, your father had these coffins made for you and your eleven brothers. If I bring a girl into the world, you are all to be killed and buried in them."

As she spoke and cried, her son comforted her, saying, "Don't cry, dear mother. We will take care of ourselves and run away."

Then she said, "Go out into the woods with your eleven brothers. One of you should climb the highest tree that you can find. Keep watch there and look toward the castle tower. If I give birth to a little son, I will raise a white flag. If I give birth to a little daughter, I will raise a red flag, and then you should escape as fast as you can, and may God protect you. I will get up every night and pray for you, in the winter that you may warm yourselves near a fire, and in the summer that you may not suffer from the heat."

After she had blessed her children, they went out into the woods. One after the other of them kept watch, sitting atop the highest oak tree and looking toward the tower. After eleven days had passed, and it was Benjamin's turn, he saw that a flag had been raised. It was not the white one, but instead the red blood-flag, decreeing that they all were to die.

When the boys heard this they became angry and cried out, "Are we to suffer death for the sake of a girl! We swear that we will take revenge. Wherever we find a girl, her red blood shall flow."

Then they went deeper into the woods, and in its middle, where it was darkest, they found a little bewitched house that was empty.

They said, "We will live here. You, Benjamin, you are the youngest and weakest. You shall stay at home and keep house. We others will go and get things to eat."

Thus they went into the woods and shot rabbits, wild deer, birds, and doves, and whatever they could eat. These they brought to Benjamin, and he had to prepare them to satisfy their hunger. They lived together in this little house for ten years, but the time passed quickly for them.

The little daughter that their mother, the queen, had given birth to was now grown up. She had a good heart, a beautiful face, and a golden star on her forehead.

Once on a large washday she saw twelve men's shirts in the laundry and asked her mother, "Whose are these twelve shirts? They are much too small for father."

The queen answered with a heavy heart, "Dear child, they belong to your twelve brothers."

The girl said, "Where are my twelve brothers? I have never even heard of them."

She answered, "Only God knows where they are. They are wandering about in the world."

Then she took the girl, unlocked the room for her, and showed her the twelve coffins with the wood shavings and the coffin pillows.

"These coffins," she said, "were intended for your brothers, but they secretly ran away before you were born," and she told her how everything had happened.

Then the girl said, "Dear mother, don't cry. I will go and look for my brothers."

Then she took the twelve shirts and went forth into the great woods. She walked the entire day, in the evening coming to the bewitched little house.

She went inside and found a young lad, who asked, "Where do you come from, and where are you going?"

He was astounded that she was so beautiful, that she was wearing royal clothing, and that she had a star on her forehead.

"I am a princess and am looking for my twelve brothers. I will walk on as long as the sky is blue, until I find them." She also showed him the twelve shirts that belonged to them.

Benjamin saw that it was his sister, and said, "I am Benjamin, your youngest brother."

She began to cry for joy, and Benjamin did so as well. They kissed and embraced one another with great love.

Then he said, "Dear sister, I must warn you that we have agreed that every girl whom we meet must die."

She said, "I will gladly die, if I can thus redeem my twelve brothers."

"No," he answered, "you shall not die. Sit under this tub until our eleven brothers come, and I will make it right with them."

She did this, and when night fell they came home from the hunt. As they sat at the table eating, they asked, "What is new?"

Benjamin said, "Don't you know anything?"

"No," they answered.

He continued speaking, "You have been in the woods while I stayed at home, but I know more than you do."

"Then tell us," they shouted.

He answered, "If you will promise me that the next girl we meet shall not be killed."

"Yes," they all shouted. "We will show her mercy. Just tell us."

Then he said, "Our sister is here," and lifted up the tub. The princess came forth in her royal clothing and with the golden star on her forehead, so beautiful, delicate, and fine.

They all rejoiced, falling around her neck and kissing her, and they loved her with all their hearts.

Now she stayed at home with Benjamin and helped him with the work. The eleven went into the woods and captured wild game, deer, birds, and doves, so they would have something to eat. Their sister and Benjamin prepared it all. They gathered wood for cooking, herbs for the stew, and put the pot onto the fire so a meal was always ready when the eleven came home. She also kept the house in order, and made up the beds white and clean. The brothers were always satisfied, and they lived happily with her.

One time the two of them had prepared a good meal at home, and so they sat together and ate and drank and were ever so happy. Now there was a little garden next to the bewitched house, and in it there were twelve lilies, the kind that are called "students." Wanting to bring some pleasure to her brothers, she picked the twelve flowers, intending to give one to each of them when they were eating. But in the same instant that she picked the flowers, the twelve brothers were transformed into twelve ravens, and they flew away above the woods. The house and the garden disappeared as well.

Now the poor girl was alone in the wild woods. Looking around, she saw an old women standing next to her.

The old woman said, "My child, what have you done?" Why did you not leave the twelve white flowers standing? Those were your brothers, and now they have been transformed into ravens forever."

The girl said, crying, "Is there no way to redeem them?"

"No," said the old woman, "There is only one way in the world, and it is so difficult that you will never redeem them. You must remain silent for twelve whole years, neither speaking nor laughing. If you speak a single word, even if all but one hour of the seven years has passed, then it will all be for nothing, and your brothers will be killed by that one word."

Then the girl said in her heart, "I know for sure that I will redeem my brothers."

She went and found a tall tree and climbed to its top, where she sat and span, without speaking and without laughing.

Now it came to pass that a king was hunting in these woods. He had a large greyhound that ran to the tree where the girl was sitting. It jumped about, yelping and barking up the tree. The king came, saw the beautiful princess with the golden star on her forehead, and was so enchanted by her beauty that he shouted up to her, asking her to become his wife. She gave him no answer, but nodded with her head. Then he himself climbed the tree, carried her down, set her on his horse, and took her home with him.

Their wedding was celebrated with great pomp and joy, but the bride neither spoke nor laughed.

After they had lived a few years happily together, the king's mother, who was a wicked woman, began to slander the young queen, saying to the king, "You have brought home a common beggar woman for yourself. Who knows what kind of godless things she is secretly doing. Even if she is a mute and cannot speak, she could at least laugh. Anyone who does not laugh has an evil conscience."

At first the king did not want to believe this, but the old woman kept it up so long, accusing her of so many wicked things, that the king finally let himself be convinced, and he sentenced her to death.

A great fire was lit in the courtyard, where she was to be burned to death. The king stood upstairs at his window, looking on with crying eyes, for he still loved her dearly. She had already been bound to the stake, and the fire was licking at her clothing with its red tongues, when the last moment of the seven years passed.

A whirring sound was heard in the air, and twelve ravens approached, landing together. As they touched the earth, it was her twelve brothers, whom she had redeemed. They ripped the fire apart, put out the flames, and freed their sister, kissing and embracing her.

Now that she could open her mouth and speak, she told the king why she had remained silent and had never laughed.

The king rejoiced to hear that she was innocent, and they all lived happily together until they died. The wicked stepmother was brought before the court and placed in a barrel filled with boiling oil and poisonous snakes, and she died an evil death.

XxXxXxXxXxX

RI: yes I didn't add any other names. I am a little pissed at the moment, so I didn't do anything extra. I will edit it later when I am not so mad.

Sorry for being mad. And slightly lazy…LOL


	13. The Singing, Springing, Lark

Beauty and the Beast Beauty and the Beast

RI: this story is not to be associated with the movie. This is much better anyways. See bottom of page for details.

Once upon a time there was a man who was about to set forth on a long journey. At his departure he asked his three daughters what he should bring for them when he returned.

The oldest one wanted pearls, the second one wanted diamonds, but the third one said, "Father dear, I would like a singing, springing lark."

The father said, "Yes, if I can get it, you shall have it." Then kissing all three, he set forth.

Now when the time had come for him to return home, he had bought pearls and diamonds for the two oldest ones, but he had searched everywhere in vain for a singing, springing lark for the youngest one. This made him very sad, for she was his favorite child.

His path led him through a forest, in the middle of which there was a splendid castle. Near the castle there stood a tree, and at the very top of the tree he saw a singing, springing lark.

"Aha, you are just what I have been looking for," he said happily, then told his servant to climb up and catch the little creature.

But as he approached the tree, a lion jumped up from beneath it, shook himself, and roared until the leaves on the trees trembled. "I will eat up anyone who tries to steal my singing, springing lark!" he cried.

The man said, "I did not know that the bird belongs to you. I will make amends for my wrong and ransom myself with a large sum of money. Just spare my life."

The lion said, "Nothing can save you unless you will promise to give me that which first meets you upon your arrival at home. If you will do that, I will grant you your life, and you shall have the bird for your daughter as well."

The man hesitated, saying, "That could be my youngest daughter. She loves me the most, and always runs to meet me when I return home."

The servant, however, was frightened and said, "Why must it be your daughter that meets you? It could also be a cat or a dog."

Then the man let himself be persuaded, took the singing, springing lark, and promised to give the lion whatever should first meet him at home.

When he reached home and entered his house, the first one who met him was none other than his youngest and dearest daughter. She came running up, kissed and hugged him, and when she saw that he had brought with him a singing, springing lark, she was beside herself with joy.

The father, however, could not be glad, but instead began to cry, saying, "My dearest child, I paid dearly for that little bird. To get it I had to promise you to a wild lion, and when he has you he will tear you to pieces and eat you up." Then he told her everything that had happened, and begged her not to go there, come what may.

But she consoled him, saying, "Dearest father, your promise must be kept. I will go there and appease the lion, so that I can return safely to you."

The next morning she had the way pointed out to her, took leave, and in good spirits walked into the woods.

Now the lion was an enchanted prince. By day he was a lion, and all his people became lions with him, but by night they had their natural human form.

On her arrival she was kindly received and led into the castle. When night came, the lion was a handsome man, and their wedding was celebrated with splendor. They lived happily together, remaining awake by night, and sleeping by day.

One day he came and said, "Tomorrow there will be a feast at your father's house, because your oldest sister is getting married. If you would like to go, my lions will take you."

She said yes, that she would like to see her father again, and she went there, accompanied by the lions.

There was great joy when she arrived, for they all believed that she had been torn to pieces by the lion, and was no longer alive. But she told them what a handsome husband she had, and how well off she was. She stayed until the wedding was over, and then went back into the woods.

When the second daughter got married, and she was again invited to the wedding, she said to the lion, "This time I do not want to be alone. You must come with me."

The lion, however, said that that would be too dangerous for him, for if a ray from a burning light were to fall on him there, he would be transformed into a dove, and would have to fly with doves for seven years.

"Oh," she said, "do come with me. I will protect you, and guard you from all light."

So they went together, taking their little child with them as well.

She had a room built there, so strong and thick that no ray of light could penetrate it. He was to sit inside it when the wedding lights were lit. However, the door was made of green wood which split, leaving a little crack that no one noticed.

The wedding was celebrated with splendor, but when the procession returning from the church with all its torches and lights passed by this room, a ray of light no wider than a hair touched the prince, and he was transformed in an instant. And when she came in looking for him, she did not see him, but a white dove was sitting there.

The dove said to her, "For seven years I must fly about into the world. Every seven steps I will let fall a drop of red blood and a white feather. These will show you the way, and if you follow this trail you can redeem me."

Then the dove flew out the door, and she followed him, and every seven steps a drop of red blood and a little white feather fell down showing her the way.

Thus she went further and further into the wide world. She neither looked aside nor rested. When the seven years were almost past, she rejoiced, thinking that they would soon be redeemed, but they were far from it.

One day when she was thus walking onward, no little feather and no drop of red blood fell, and when she raised her eyes the dove had disappeared.

Then she thought, "Humans cannot help you now," so she climbed up to the sun, and said, "You shine into every crack, and over every peak. Have you not seen a little white dove flying?"

"No," said the sun, "I have not seen it, but I will give you a little chest. Open it if you are in great need."

Then she thanked the sun and went on until evening came and the moon was shining. She then asked the moon, "You shine all night, across all the fields and woods. Have you not seen a little white dove flying?"

"No," said the moon, I have not seen it, but I will give you an egg. Break it open if you are in great need."

Then she thanked the moon and went on until the night wind came up and blew against her. She said to it, "You blow over all the trees and under all the leaves. Have you not seen a little white dove flying."

"No," said the night wind, "I have not seen it, but I will ask the three other winds. Perhaps they have seen it."

The east wind and the west wind came, and had seen nothing, but the south wind said, "I have seen the white dove. It has flown to the Red Sea. There it has become a lion again, for the seven years are over, and the lion is fighting there with a serpent. However, the serpent is an enchanted princess."

Then the night wind said to her, "I will give you some advice. Go to the Red Sea. On the right bank are some tall reeds. Count them, cut off the eleventh one, and strike the serpent with it. Then the lion will be able to subdue it, and both will then regain their human bodies. After that look around and you will see the griffin which lives near the Red Sea. Climb onto its back with your beloved, and the bird will carry you home across the sea. Here is a nut for you. When you are above the middle of the sea, drop the nut. It will immediately sprout upward, and a tall nut tree will grow out of the water, upon which the griffin can rest. If it were not able to rest, it would not be strong enough to carry you across. If you forget to drop the nut, it will let the two of you fall into the sea."

Then she went there, and found everything just as the night wind had said. She counted the reeds by the sea, cut off the eleventh one, struck the serpent with it, and the lion subdued it. Immediately they both regained their human bodies. However, when the princess who had been a serpent was free from the enchantment, she took the youth by the arm, mounted the griffin, and carried him away with her.

There stood the poor girl who had wandered so far and was forsaken again. She sat down and cried. At last, however, she took courage and said, "I will continue on as far as the wind blows and as long as the cock crows, until I find him." And she went on a long, long way, until at last she came to the castle where both of them were living together. There she heard that a feast was to be held soon, at which they were to be married.

She said, "God will still help me," and opened the little chest that the sun had given her. Inside was a dress that glistened like the sun itself. She took it out and put it on, then went up into the castle, where everyone, even the bride herself, looked at her with astonishment.

The bride liked the dress so well that she thought it could be her wedding dress, and she asked if it was for sale.

"Not for money or property," answered the girl, "but for flesh and blood."

The bride asked what she meant by that. She said, "Let me sleep one night in the room where the bridegroom sleeps."

The bride did not want to allow this, but she wanted very much to have the dress, so at last she consented. However, she ordered a servant to give the prince a sleeping-potion.

That night after the youth was already asleep she was led into his room. She sat down on the bed and said, "I have followed you for seven years. I have been to the sun and the moon and the four winds and have asked about you, and I have helped you against the serpent. Will you, then, forget me entirely?"

However, the prince was so sound asleep that it only seemed to him like the wind was rustling outside in the fir trees.

When morning broke she was led out again, and she had to give up the golden dress.

She grew sad because even that had not helped, and she went out into a meadow, and sat down and cried. While she was sitting there she thought of the egg which the moon had given her. She broke it open, and out came a mother hen with twelve little chicks, all of gold. They ran about peeping, then crept back under the old hen's wings. It was the most beautiful thing to be seen in all the world. Then she got up, and drove them across the meadow before her, until the bride looked out of the window. She liked the little chicks so much that she immediately came down and asked if they were for sale.

"Not for money or property, but for flesh and blood. Let me sleep one more night in the room where the bridegroom sleeps."

The bride said yes, intending to cheat her as she had done the previous evening

However, when the prince went to bed he asked his servant what the murmuring and rustling in the night had been. Then the servant told him everything -- that he had been forced to give him a sleeping-potion because a poor girl secretly had slept in his room, and that he was supposed to give him another sleeping-potion tonight.

The prince said, "Pour the drink out next to the bed."

That night she was again led in, and when she began to relate how sadly she had fared, he immediately recognized his dear wife by her voice, jumped up and cried, "Now I am redeemed for sure. It is as if I had been in a dream, for the strange princess has bewitched me, causing me to forget you. But God has removed the spell from me just in time."

Then they both left the castle secretly in the night, for they feared the princess's father, who was a sorcerer. They mounted the griffin, which carried them across the Red Sea, and when they were half way, she dropped the nut. Immediately a tall nut tree grew up, and the bird rested on it, and then carried them home, where they found their child, who had grown tall and handsome, and from that time they lived happily until they died.

RI: I have decided to leave this story as is. This is a story that should never be rewritten. Besides I dun want to try and come up with names for the story characters.

TONS OF LOVELINESS,

Rokubi's imouto


	14. SLEEPING BEAUTY

SLEEPING BEAUTY

SLEEPING BEAUTY

RI: OMG!! This is my all time FAVE!! I absolutely love Sleeping Beauty!

In past times there were a king and a queen, who said every day, "Oh, if only we had a child!" but they never received one.

Then it happened one day while the queen was sitting in her bath, that a frog crept out of the water onto the ground and said to her, "Your wish shall be fulfilled, and before a year passes you will bring a daughter into the world."

What the frog said did happen, and the queen gave birth to a girl who was so beautiful that the king could not contain himself for joy, and he ordered a great celebration. He invited not only his relatives, friends, and acquaintances, but also the wise women so that they would be kindly disposed toward the child. There were thirteen of them in his kingdom, but because he had only twelve golden plates from which they were to eat, one of them had to remain at home.

The feast was celebrated with great splendor, and at its conclusion the wise women presented the child with their magic gifts. The one gave her virtue, the second one beauty, the third one wealth, and so on with everything that one could wish for on earth.

The eleventh one had just pronounced her blessing when the thirteenth one suddenly walked in. She wanted to avenge herself for not having been invited, and without greeting anyone or even looking at them she cried out with a loud voice, "In the princess's fifteenth year she shall prick herself with a spindle and fall over dead." And without saying another word she turned around and left the hall.

Everyone was horrified, and the twelfth wise woman, who had not yet offered her wish, stepped foreward. Because she was unable to undo the wicked wish, but only to soften it, she said, "It shall not be her death. The princess will only fall into a hundred-year deep sleep."

The king, wanting to rescue his dear child, issued an order that all spindles in the entire kingdom should be burned. The wise women's gifts were all fulfilled on the girl, for she was so beautiful, well behaved, friendly, and intelligent that everyone who saw her had to love her.

Now it happened that on the day when she turned fifteen years of age the king and the queen were not at home, and the girl was all alone in the castle. She walked around from one place to the next, looking into rooms and chambers as her heart desired. Finally she came to an old tower. She climbed up the narrow, winding stairs and arrived at a small door. In the lock there was a rusty key, and when she turned it the door sprang open. There in a small room sat an old woman with a spindle busily spinning her flax.

"Good day, old woman," said the princess. "What are you doing there?"

"I am spinning," said the old woman, nodding her head.

"What is that thing that is so merrily bouncing about?" asked the girl, taking hold of the spindle, for she too wanted to spin.

She had no sooner touched the spindle when the magic curse was fulfilled, and she pricked herself in the finger. The instant that she felt the prick she fell onto a bed that was standing there, and she lay there in a deep sleep. And this sleep spread throughout the entire castle. The king and queen, who had just returned home, walked into the hall and began falling asleep, and all of their attendants as well. The horses fell asleep in their stalls, the dogs in the courtyard, the pigeons on the roof, the flies on the walls, and even the fire on the hearth flickered, stopped moving, and fell asleep. The roast stopped sizzling. The cook, who was about to pull kitchen boy's hair for having done something wrong, let him loose and fell asleep. The wind stopped blowing, and outside the castle not a leaf was stirring in the trees.

Round about the castle a thorn hedge began to grow, and every year it became higher, until it finally surrounded and covered the entire castle. Finally nothing at all could be seen of it, not even the flag on the roof.

A legend circulated throughout the land about the beautiful sleeping Little Brier-Rose, for so the princess was called. Legends also told that from time to time princes came, wanting to force their way through the hedge into the castle. However, they did not succeed, for the thorns held firmly together, as though they had hands, and the young men became stuck in them, could not free themselves, and died miserably.

Many long, long years later, once again a prince came to the country. He heard an old man telling about the thorn hedge. It was said that there was a castle behind it, in which a beautiful princess named Little Brier-Rose had been asleep for a hundred years, and with her the king and the queen and all the royal attendants were sleeping. He also knew from his grandfather that many princes had come and tried to penetrate the thorn hedge, but they had become stuck in it and died a sorrowful death.

Then the young man said, "I am not afraid. I will go there and see the beautiful Little Brier-Rose."

However much the good old man tried to dissuade him, the prince would not listen to his words.

The hundred years had just passed, and the day had come when Little Brier-Rose was to awaken. When the prince approached the thorn hedge, it was nothing but large, beautiful flowers that separated by themselves, allowing him to pass through without harm, but then behind him closed back into a hedge.

In the courtyard he saw the horses and spotted hunting dogs lying there asleep, and on the roof the pigeons, perched with their little heads tucked under they wings. When he walked inside the flies were asleep on the wall, the cook in the kitchen was still holding up his hand as if he wanted to grab the boy, and the maid was sitting in front of the black chicken that was supposed to be plucked. He walked further and saw all the attendants lying asleep in the hall, and above them near the throne the king and the queen were lying. He walked on still further, and it was so quiet that he could hear his own breath. Finally he came to the tower and opened the door to the little room where Little Brier-Rose was sleeping.

There she lay and was so beautiful that he could not take his eyes off her. He bent over and gave her a kiss. When he touched her with the kiss Little Brier-Rose opened her eyes, awoke, and looked at him kindly.

They went downstairs together, and the king awoke, and the queen, and all the royal attendants, and they looked at one another in amazement. The horses in the courtyard stood up and shook themselves. The hunting dogs jumped and wagged their tails. The pigeons on the roof pulled their little heads out from beneath their wings, looked around, and flew into the field. The flies on the walls crept about again. The fire in the kitchen rose up, broke into flames, and cooked the food. The roast began to sizzle once again. The cook boxed the boy's ears, causing him to cry, and the maid finished plucking the chicken.

And then the prince's marriage to Little Brier-Rose was celebrated with great splendor, and they lived happily until they died.

RI: Please use your imagination when reading this. I am really getting lazy on this, ne?


	15. The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids

The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids

RI: OMG!! I totally neglected you guys for I dunno how long!! School has been royally kicking my ass lately, so I haven't had time to write any chapters. Ill prolly do to or three more tomorrow when my so called "family" goes to the state fair. That way I dun have to bother with the pain the ass, also know as my dads girlfriend, and my little brother who Is only friends with Lisa because he sucks up to people. Unlike me, who defies the norms of society and doesn't like being told what to do, is treated like crap because I dun like how she is treating my dad.

Once upon a time there was an old goat, name Tsunade (A/N: you knew this was coming). She had seven little kids, and loved them all, just as a mother loves her children. One day she wanted to go into the woods to get some food. So she called all seven to her and said, "Children dear, I am going into the woods. Be on your guard for the wolf. If he gets in, he will eat up all of you all, even your skin and hair. The villain often disguises himself, but you will recognize him at once by his rough voice and his black feet."

The kids said, "Mother dear, we will take care of ourselves. You can go away without any worries."

Then the old one bleated, and went on her way with her mind at ease.

It was not long before someone knocked at the door and called out, "Open the door, children dear, your mother is here, and has brought something for each one of you."

But the little kids knew from the rough voice that it was the wolf, whose name was Kakashi.

"We will not open the door," they cried out. "You are not our mother. She has a soft and gentle voice, but your voice is rough. You are the wolf."

So Kakashi went to a shopkeeper and bought himself a large piece of chalk, which he ate, making his voice soft. Then he came back and knocked at the door, calling out, "Open the door, children dear. Your mother is here and has brought something for each one of you."

But the wolf laid one of his black paws inside the window. The children saw it and cried out, "We will not open the door. Our mother does not have a black foot like you. You are the wolf."

So the wolf ran to a baker, named Teuchi (ramen shop guy), and said, "I have sprained my foot. Rub some dough on it for me." After the baker had rubbed dough on his foot, the wolf ran to the miller, whose name was Sasuke, and said, "Sprinkle some white flour on my foot for me."

The miller thought, "The wolf wants to deceive someone," and refused to do it, so the wolf said, "If you will not do it, I will eat you up." That frightened Sasuke, and he made his paw white for him. Yes, that is the way people are.

Now the villain went for a third time to the door, knocked at it, and said, "Open the door for me, children. Your dear little mother has come home, and has brought every one of you something from the woods."

The little kids cried out, "First show us your paw so we may know that you are our dear little mother."

So he put his paw inside the window, and when they saw that it was white, they believed that everything he said was true, and they opened the door. But who came in? It was the wolf. They were terrified and wanted to hide. One jumped under the table, the second into the bed, the third into the stove, the fourth into the kitchen, the fifth into the cupboard, the sixth under the washbasin, and the seventh into the clock case. But the wolf found them all, and with no further ado he swallowed them down his throat, one after the other. However, he did not find the youngest kid, the one who was in the clock case.

After satisfying his appetite he went outside and lay down under a tree in the green meadow and fell asleep.

Soon afterward the old goat came home from the woods. Oh, what a sight she saw there. The door stood wide open. Table, chairs, and benches were tipped over. The washbasin was in pieces. The covers and pillows had been pulled off the bed. She looked for her children, but they were nowhere to be found. She called them by name, one after the other, but no one answered. When she at last came to the youngest, a soft voice cried out, "Mother dear, I am hiding in the clock case." She took it out, and it told her that the wolf had come and had eaten up all the others. You can just imagine how she cried for her poor children.

Finally in her despair she went outside, and the youngest kid ran with her. They came to the meadow, and there lay the wolf by the tree, snoring so loudly that the branches shook. She looked at him from all sides and saw that something was moving and jiggling inside his full belly.

"Good gracious," she thought. "Is it possible that my poor children, whom he has swallowed down for his supper, can still be alive?"

The mother goat sent the kid home and to fetch scissors, and a needle and thread, and then she cut open the monster's paunch. She had scarcely made one cut, before a little kid stuck its head out, and as she continued to cut, one after the other all six jumped out, and they were all still alive. They were not even hurt, for in his greed the monster had swallowed them down whole. How happy they were! They hugged their dear mother, and jumped about like a tailor on his wedding day.

But the mother said, "Go now and look for some big stones. We will fill the godless beast's stomach with them while he is still asleep."

The seven kids quickly brought the stones, and they put as many as many of them into his stomach as it would hold. Then the mother hurriedly sewed him up again. He was not aware of anything and never once stirred.

The wolf finally awoke and got up onto his legs. Because the stones in his stomach made him very thirsty, he wanted to go to a well and get a drink. But when he began to walk and to move about, the stones in his stomach knocked against each other and rattled.

Then he cried out:

What rumbles and tumbles,  
Inside of me.  
I thought it was kids,  
but its stones that they be.

When he got to the well and leaned over the water to drink, the heavy stones pulled him in, and he drowned miserably.

When the seven kids saw what had happened, they ran up and cried out, "The wolf is dead! The wolf is dead!" And with their mother they danced for joy around about the well.

RI: if you notice I only changed


	16. the search of the princess

**The Prince and the rescue of the Princess**

RI: ummm, hey everyone…sorry I kinda forgot to update in a long long while. Please don't hate me!!

So on to more important business. Chapter 1 of Found is almost done, I just need to get the rest of the chapter done, and the authors note done, and then I can post it for all to see. So please wait patiently for it to come out.

NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!

There once was a king, named Minato, who worried about the future of his kingdom. He had grown old and his only child, a son, named Kyuubi, had not yet chosen a wife. One day Minato the king took his son to an enchanted tower where twelve stained glass windows stood.

In each window was the image of a beautiful princess and while Kyuubi tried to decided which one to marry, he noticed a thirteenth window that had been covered with a black curtain. When the prince removed the curtain he saw the image of a princess, named Naruto (A/N: you **so** knew this was coming) so lovely and fair that it took his breath away.

He declared he would have no other and left the tower. Minato, however, said that the princess had caught the eye of someone else, a sorcerer, named Orochimaru. When she refused to marry him, Orochimaru turned her and all her court into marble statues and bound the castle in three iron rings. Kyuubi refused to be deterred and vowed to free the princess Naruto.

The next day, Kyuubi traveled through the land and found himself in a  
place called The Forest of Lost Souls.

There he met three strange companions. Tall, real name Haku, who could make himself taller than the highest mountain, Large, real name Chouji, who could become bigger than anything else, and Sure Eyes, real name Sasuke, who could see anything and anyone at anytime.

The four made it to the castle and were greeted by Orochimaru, the sorcerer who presented a challenge to them. If they could discover what form the princess's soul took on the next three nights, the spell would be broken and the sorcerer would leave and never return. If not, then they would be turned into statues themselves.

They agreed and were shown to the princess's room. That night Sure Eyes (Sasuke)  
discovered the princess's soul was an acorn in the forest. When they got to  
the tree, Tall (Haku) easily took the acorn but was attacked by a dragon. Kyuubi  
was able to defeat the dragon, Sure Eyes said it was the sorcerer, and made it  
back to the princess's room by day break. The princess's soul revealed itself  
to the four heroes and the sorcerer before vanishing.

One of the iron rings surrounding the castle broke, signaling that the first test had been passed. The second night, the princess's soul was in the form of a pearl in the sea.  
Large (Chouji) was able to drink enough water for Tall (Haku) to grab the pearl. A sea monster, the sorcerer again, attacked but was beaten by the prince. The four returned to the room in time to pass the second test and break another ring.

The third night, the sorcerer cast a sleeping spell on the friends that would  
wear off at day break. The next morning he confronted the heroes believing he  
had won. Sure Eyes (Sasuke) however realized that the princess's soul cleverly disguised  
itself has a ring on Kyuubi's hand. The sorcerer was defeated and fled the  
castle in the form of a raven.

The statues became human, and Kyuubi and Naruto were married while Tall (Haku), Large (Chouji), and Sure Eyes (Sasuke) went off to help others.

_And thus ends the tale of the Prince and the rescue of the princess._

RI: I don't know the actual name of this particular story, but thanks to **Heart Keeper** I was able to get it "typed" up pretty quickly. Though it took me almost a month to finish. Gomen Nasai minna-san desu.


	17. The Brave Little Man

The Brave Little Tailor RI: Wow I can't believe how long it has been since I've updated these damned drabbles. Oh well, time to get this finished. This is "the Brave little Tailor". It happens to be one of the few stories that I remember. I'm gonna try and get the story of "the Baba Yaga" done as soon as possible. I'm also gonna try to get "mo'tose de sarco" or "the maiden snatcher" done whenever I can. I just find out where it went. Oh well. LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!

One summer morning a little tailor, named Iruka, was sitting on his table near the window. In good spirits, he was sewing with all his might. A peasant woman, named Anko, came down the street crying, "Good jam for sale! Good jam for sale!"

That sounded good to Iruka the little tailor, so he stuck his dainty head out the window and shouted, "Come up here, my dear woman! You can sell your goods here!"

Anko carried her heavy basket up the three flights of stairs to the tailor, who had her unpack all of her jars. He examined them, picking each one up and holding it to his nose. Finally he said, "This jam looks good to me. Weigh out four ounces for me, even if it comes to a quarter pound."

The woman, who had hoped to make a good sale, gave him what he asked for, then went away angry and grumbling.

"May God bless this jam to give me health and strength," said Iruka. Then taking a loaf of bread from his cupboard, he cut himself a large slice and spread it with the jam. "That is not going to taste bad," he said, "but I will finish the jacket before I bite into it."

He laid the bread aside and continued his sewing, happily making his stitches larger and larger. Meanwhile the smell of the sweet jam rose to the wall where a large number of flies were sitting. Attracted by the smell, a swarm of them settled onto the bread.

"Hey! Who invited you?" said the little tailor, driving away the unbidden guests. However, the flies, who did not understand Japanese, would not be turned away, and they came back in ever-increasing numbers. Finally, losing his temper, he reached for a piece of cloth and shouted, "Wait, now I'm going to give it to you!" then hit at them without mercy. When he backed off and counted, there were no fewer than seven of them lying dead before him, with their legs stretched out.

"Aren't you someone?" he said to himself, surprised at his own bravery. "The whole town shall hear about this." He hastily cut out a banner for himself, then embroidered on it with large letters, _Seven with one blow._ "The town?" he said further. "The whole world shall hear about this!" And his heart jumped for joy like a lamb's tail.

The tailor tied the banner around his body and set forth into the world, for he thought that his workshop was too small for such bravery. Before leaving he looked about his house for something that he could take with him. Finding nothing but a piece of old cheese, he put that into his pocket. Outside the town gate he found a bird that was caught in a bush. It went into his pocket with the cheese.

He bravely took to the road, and being light and agile he did not grow weary. The road led him up a mountain, and when he reached the top a huge giant, named Chouji, was sitting there, looking around contentedly.

Iruka went up to him cheerfully and said, "Good day, comrade. Are you just sitting here looking at the wide world? I am on my way out there to prove myself. Do you want to come with me?"

Chouji the giant looked at the tailor with contempt, saying, "You wretch! You miserable fellow!"

"You don't say!" answered the little tailor. Unbuttoning his coat, he showed the banner to the giant. "You can read what kind of man I am."

The giant read _Seven with one blow,_ and thinking that the tailor had killed seven men, he gained some respect for the little fellow. But he did want to put him to the test, so he picked up a stone and squeezed it with his hand until water dripped from it.

"Do what I just did," said the giant, "if you have the strength."

"Is that all?" said the little tailor. "That is child's play for someone like me." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the soft cheese and squeezed it until liquid ran from it. "That was even better, wasn't it?" he said.

The giant did not know what to say, for he did not believe the little man. Then the giant picked up a stone and threw it so high that it could scarcely be seen. "Now, you little dwarf, do that."

"A good throw," said the tailor, "but the stone did fall back to earth. I'll throw one for you that will not come back." He reached into his pocket, pulled out the bird, and threw it into the air. Happy to be free, the bird flew up and away, and did not come back. "How did you like that, comrade?" asked the tailor.

"You can throw well enough," said the giant, but now let's see if you are able to carry anything proper." He led the little tailor to a mighty oak tree that had been cut down and was lying on the ground. He said, "If you are strong enough, then help me carry this tree out of the woods."

"Gladly," answered the little man. "You take the trunk on your shoulder, and I will carry the branches and twigs. After all, they are the heaviest."

The giant lifted the trunk onto his shoulder, but the tailor sat down on a branch, and the giant, who could not see behind himself, had to drag long the entire tree, with the little tailor sitting on top. Cheerful and in good spirits, he whistled the song "There Were Three Tailors Who Rode Out to the Gate," as though carrying a tree were child's play.

The giant, after dragging the heavy load a little way, could not go any further, and he called out, "Listen, I have to drop the tree."

The tailor jumped down agilely, took hold of the tree with both arms, as though he had been carrying it, and said to the giant, "You are such a big fellow, and you can't even carry a tree."

They walked on together until they came to a cherry tree. The giant took hold of the treetop where the ripest fruit was hanging, bent it down, and put it into the tailor's hand, inviting him to eat. However, the little tailor was much too weak to hold the tree, and when the giant let go, the tree sprang upward, throwing the tailor into the air. When he fell back to earth, without injury, the giant said, "What? You don't have enough strength to hold that little switch?"

"There is no lack of strength," answered the little tailor. "Do you think that that would be a problem for someone who killed seven with one blow? I jumped over the tree because hunters are shooting down there in the brush. Jump over it yourself, if you can."

The giant made the attempt, but could not clear the tree and got stuck in the branches. So the little tailor kept the upper hand here as well.

The giant said, "If you are such a brave fellow, then come with me to our cave and spend the night with us."

The little tailor agreed and followed him. When they reached the cave, other giants were sitting there by a fire. Each one had a roasted sheep in his hand and was eating from it. The little tailor looked around and thought, "It is a lot more roomy here than in my workshop.

The giant showed him a bed and told him to lie down and go to sleep. However, the little tailor found the bed too large, so instead of lying there he crept into a corner. At midnight the giant thought that the little tailor was fast asleep, so he got up, took a large iron bar, and with a single blow smashed the bed in two. He thought he had put an end to the grasshopper.

Early the next morning the giants went into the woods, having completely forgotten the little tailor, when he suddenly approached them cheerfully and boldly. Fearing that he would strike them all dead, the terrified giants ran away in haste.

The little tailor continued on his way, always following his pointed nose. After wandering a long time, he came to the courtyard of a royal palace, and being tired, he lay down in the grass and fell asleep. While he was lying there people came and looked at him from all sides, and they read his banner, _Seven with one blow._

"Oh," they said, "what is this great war hero doing here in the midst of peace? He must be a powerful lord."

They went and reported him to the king, named Minato, thinking that if war were to break out, he would be an important and useful man who at any price should not be allowed to go elsewhere. The king was pleased with this advice, and he sent one of his courtiers to the little tailor to offer him a position in the army, as soon as he woke up.

The messenger, named Kakashi, stood by the sleeper and waited until he stretched his arms and legs and opened his eyes, and then he delivered his offer.

"That is precisely why I came here," answered the little tailor. "I am ready to enter the king's service." Thus he was received with honor and given a special place to live.

However, the soldiers were opposed to the little tailor, and wished that he were a thousand miles away. "What will happen," they said among themselves, "if we quarrel with him, and he strikes out against us? Seven of us will fall with each blow. People like us can't stand up to that."

So they came to a decision, and all together they went to the king and asked to be released. "We were not made," they said, "to stand up to a man who kills seven with one blow."

The king was sad that he was going to lose all his faithful servants because of one man, and he wished that he had never seen him. He would like to be rid of him, but he did not dare dismiss him, because he was afraid that he would kill him and all his people and then set himself on the royal throne.

He thought long and hard, and finally found an answer. He sent a message to the little tailor, informing him that because he was such a great war hero he would make him an offer. In a forest in his country there lived two giants who were causing great damage with robbery, murder, pillage, and arson. No one could approach them without placing himself in mortal danger. If he could conquer and kill these two giants, the king would give him his only daughter, named Naruko, to wife and half his kingdom for a dowry. Furthermore, a hundred horsemen would go with him for support.

"That is something for a man like you," thought the little tailor. "It is not every day that someone is offered a beautiful princess and half a kingdom."

"Yes," he replied. "I shall conquer the giants, but I do not need the hundred horsemen. Anyone who can strike down seven with one blow has no cause to be afraid of two."

The little tailor set forth, and the hundred horsemen followed him. At the edge of the forest, he said to them, "You stay here. I shall take care of the giants myself."

Leaping into the woods, he looked to the left and to the right. He soon saw the two giants, named Chouji and Chouza. They were lying asleep under a tree, snoring until the branches bent up and down. The little tailor, not lazy, filled both pockets with stones and climbed the tree. Once in the middle of the tree, he slid out on a branch until he was seated right above the sleepers. Then he dropped one stone after another onto one of the giant's chest. For a long time the giant did not feel anything, but finally he woke up, shoved his companion, and said, "Why are you hitting me?"

"You are dreaming," said the other one. "I am not hitting you."

They fell asleep again, and the tailor threw a stone at the second one.

"What is this?" said the other one. "Why are you throwing things at me?"

"I am not throwing anything at you," answered the first one, grumbling.

They quarreled for a while, but because they were tired, they made peace, and they both closed their eyes again. Then the little tailor began his game again. Choosing his largest stone, he threw it at the first giant with all his strength, hitting him in the chest.

"That is too mean!" shouted the giant, then jumped up like a madman and pushed his companion against the tree, until it shook. The other one paid him back in kind, and they became so angry that they pulled up trees and struck at each other until finally, at the same time, they both fell to the ground dead.

Then the little tailor jumped down. "It is fortunate," he said, "that they did not pull up the tree where I was sitting, or I would have had to jump into another one like a squirrel. But people like me are nimble."

Drawing his sword, he gave each one a few good blows to the chest, then went back to the horsemen and said, "The work is done. I finished off both of them, but it was hard. In their need they pulled up trees to defend themselves. But it didn't help them, not against someone like me who kills seven with one blow."

"Are you not wounded?" asked the horsemen, named Haku, Sasuke, and Ino.

"Everything is all right," answered the tailor. "They did not so much as bend one of my hairs."

Not wanting to believe him, the horesemen rode into the woods. There they found the giants swimming in their own blood, and all around lay the uprooted trees.

The little tailor asked the king for the promised reward, but the latter regretted the promise, and once again he began to think of a way to get the hero off his neck. "Before you receive my daughter and half the kingdom," he said, "you must fulfill another heroic deed. In the woods there is a unicorn that is causing much damage. First you must capture it.

"I am even less afraid of a unicorn than I was of two giants. Seven with one blow, that is my thing."

Taking a rope and an ax, he went into the woods. Once again he told those who went with him to wait behind. He did not have to look very long. The unicorn soon appeared, leaping toward the tailor as if it wanted to spear him at once.

"Gently, gently," said the tailor. "Not so fast." He stopped, waited until the animal was very near, then jumped agilely behind a tree. The unicorn ran with all its might into the tree, sticking its horn so tightly into the trunk that it did not have enough strength to pull it out again, and thus it was captured.

"Now I have the little bird," said the tailor, coming out from behind the tree. First he tied the rope around the unicorn's neck, then he cut the horn out of the tree with the ax. When everything was ready, he led the animal away and brought it to the king.

The king still did not want to give him the promised reward and presented a third requirement. Before the wedding, the tailor was to capture a wild boar that was causing great damage in the woods. Huntsmen were to assist him.

"Gladly," said the tailor. "That is child's play."

He did not take the huntsmen into woods with him, and they were glad about that, for they had encountered the wild boar before and had no desire to do so again.

When the boar saw the tailor he ran toward him with foaming mouth and grinding teeth, wanting to throw him to the ground. But the nimble hero ran into a nearby chapel, then with one leap jumped back out through a window. The boar ran in after him, but the tailor ran around outside and slammed the door. Thus the furious animal was captured, for it was too heavy and clumsy to jump out the window. The little tailor called to the huntsmen. They had to see the captured boar with their own eyes.

The hero reported to the king, who now -- whether he wanted to or not -- had to keep his promise and give him his daughter and half the kingdom. If he had known that it was not a war hero, but rather a little tailor standing before him, it would have been even more painful for him. The wedding was thus held with great ceremony but little joy, and a king was made from a tailor.

Some time later the young queen heard in the night how her husband said in a dream, "Boy, make the jacket for me, and patch the trousers, or I will hit you across your ears with a yardstick." Thus she determined where the young lord had come from. The next morning she brought her complaint to her father, asking him to help her get rid of the man, who was nothing more than a tailor.

The king comforted her, saying, "Tonight leave your bedroom door unlocked. My servants will stand outside, and after he falls asleep they will go inside, bind him, and carry him to a ship that will take him far away from here."

The wife was satisfied with this. However, the king's squire, who had a liking for the young lord, heard everything and revealed the whole plot to him.

"I'll put a stop to that," said the little tailor. That evening he went to bed with his wife at the usual time. When she thought he was asleep she got up, opened the door, and then went back to bed. The little tailor, who was only pretending to be asleep, began crying out with a clear voice, "Boy, make the jacket for me, and patch the trousers, or I will hit you across your ears with a yardstick! I have struck down seven with one blow, killed two giants, led away a unicorn, and captured a wild boar, and I am supposed to be afraid of those who are standing just outside the bedroom!"

When those standing outside heard the tailor say this, they were so overcome with fear that they ran away, as though the wild horde was behind them. None of them dared to approach him ever again.

Thus the little tailor was a king, and he remained a king as long as he lived.


End file.
